High School? Again? Love?
by mnov29
Summary: What if Tanya were to move in with the Cullens shortly after Bella's change? She is going to high school with them and meets someone new. Who? Read and find out. Rated T for safety and. And PLEASE REVIEW dont worry it's NOT Edward hes still with bella.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

My name is Tanya. I don't exactly remeber my real last name, but the name I go by is Cullen.

We were starting high school again. When I say we I mean my three brothers and three sisters. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, they were all together which was always fun to explain to the school. I had moved down from Denali. I decided that I wanted a change in scenery. The Cullens had recently moved from Forks. They decided it would be best after Bella's change. So I decided to take a break from Alaska and join the Cullens for a while. Plus I did want to get to know Bella a little better. I'd heard stories about her and met her at her wedding but I never had a chance to really talk to her.

So we were moving to a small city right outside of Vancouver it, like Forks, is very rainy and when it isn't it's still cloudy. And we start school tomorrow. I think I was the only one excited. I haven't been to school in 50 years, give or take a few years. I was going to be with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. We were pretending to be seniors. Bella, Edward, and Alice were going as juniors. Bella amazes me I admit it. She has only been a vampire for six months and has the control of Carlisle. She smells it but it doesn't make her go crazy like any other newborn. They decided it would be safe for her to go to school with us but she had to wear contacts. Amazing control or not she still had the newborn eyes.

Once we arrived at our new house, we all raced to get the rooms we wanted. I picked a room that was spacious and had its own bathroom. It was the prettiest shade of green I'd ever seen. Rosalie chose a dark maroon one, Alice a purple one, Esme a beautiful cream one, and Bella a dark blue. The reason I said the girls chose is becausee the guys really had no choice but to follow their wives. Regardless I think all the guys were happy.

NEXT DAY

I was having an Alice moment. I was bouncing up and down and no one could calm me down. Not even Jasper, he finally gave up after several failed attempts. What can I say? I was very happy to be going to school. I knew once I got there I would be bored to death (no pun intended).

We had to first go to the office and that was fun to watch. The guy at the front desk tried flirting with my sisters and myself. Although I didn't mind, I just thought it was annoying, my sisters' husbands didn't find it quite as amusing. Emmett and Edward growled, and Jasper just glared which was effective with the fear he was sending out. Once we got our schedules, we all compared classes with each other. I had calculus, english, and chemistry 2 with Jasper, history with Emmett, then we all had a lunch period. Lastly, french 4 with Rosalie, and then after that seniors were allowed to leave if they had a study hall.

At lunch, I sat by Bella.

"So how were your classes?"

"Good, I think I might like high school better the second time around." At this the whole table cracked up laughing.

"Talk to me when you're on your tenth time through." Emmett said while laughing.

She ignored Emmett and went on, "How about you? How does it feel to be back in high school?"

"I like it so far. The teachers seem ok,"

"That's because you haven't heard what they are thinking" Edward interupted.

"And I'm very glad about that." I said whith a smirk. "And besides their thoughts can't be that bad. Can they?" I asked, truly curious now.

"One of them could not stop staring at Bella the entire time. The one female teacher I have, her thoughts could rival Emmett's when he hasn't seen Rosalie in a week."

"HEY!" Emmett objected but everyone knew that the statement was true. We could only imagine what Edward heard in Emmett's head.

Just then the bell rang. We all got up and went to our next classes.

As I was walking towards my locker to pick up my books I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. And I'm a vampire. I have seen a lot of good-looking men.

**_HEY THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IF NOT I WILL BE EXTREMELY SAD!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_Previously:_

_As I was walking towards my locker to pick up my books I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. And I'm a vampire. I have seen a lot of good-looking men. _

Chapter 2

This guy was absolutely gorgeous. I mean, I thought that with all the vamires I have seen I would never meet a person who was more beautiful than a vampire.

He was tall. I was around 5'5", so he had to be at least 6'2". He had this dark brown, almost black, hair. It was spiked. Normally I don't like it like that, but on him it was amazing. With my enhanced vision I could see that his eyes were 2 different colors. One was a deep blue, the other was a bright green, and I knew that he wasn't wearing contacts.

I was so mesmerized by his beautiful face that I didn't even notice him walking up to me. It's hard to dazzle vampires, using Bella's term.

"Hey, I'm Jack. I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" He asked this timidly. It was as if he had never talked to anyone. I didn't know how that was possible. This guy was stunning. You would think he would be more confident. But this made him even cuter.

Just as I was about to reply, I heard someone behind me whisper to a friend "Ohh wow, is the loner actually talking to someone?"

"I don't know but look who he is talking to. She's HOT!"

It was at that moment I wanted to turn around and attack the people that said that. I couldn't, we just started here.

So instead I just continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

"Yes, my family and I just moved here." I said this with a warm smile trying to tell him that I liked talking to him.

"That's cool. What do you have next?" The way he looked when he said this, it was as if he expected me to just walk away and ignore him. Like I could do that, even if I wanted to, but I didn't. I enjoyed talking to him.

"French, what do you have?"

"Spanish, the rooms are right next to each other, if you didn't know where they are I could walk you to it?"

I was so happy when he said this "That would be great! Thank you!" Even if I did know where it was, I wanted to walk with him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok"

As we were walking, I thought I really wanted to see him again. So I decided that I would ask him to do something after school. I can't help it I'm a very outgoing person… vampire…whatever. Just as I was about to ask him, some idiot felt the need to interupt.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing with the loner? Here let me walk you the rest of the way. Where are you going?" He said this with what I'm assuming was supposed to be a seductive smile, but it only made me want to barf.

Poor Jack looked like he wanted to hit him and at the same time just shrink away.

"I believe we both have names. Mine is definitely not sexy and his is Jack. And as for your question, Jack is walking me to class but thank you for the offer." I said with a calm voice, which took all my strength not to severely injure him.

After that we continued on our way.

"Umm… I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you would want to do something this weekend. It's fine if you don't want to, I'll understand." I said with a smile hoping that I wasn't forcing him into anything.

"You want to hang out with me?" He asked this, shocked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly popular." His face held a small, sad smile.

"Who says I care about that? You seem like a nice person, not like any of the other jerks I've met today."

"Ok what would you want to do?" He now had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well I am new here, so what do you usually do for fun around here?"

"I usually go up to the Skate Park, I like to skateboard."

"I've nerver skateboarded before. Would you be willing to teach me? And before you answer, I feel it only fair to tell you that should you agree, you will have to be extremely patient."

He laughed at this. Little did he know that I was serious.

"Of course"

I was thrilled and I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Ok, so is tomorrow ok?"

I don't think I could wait until Sunday.

"Tomorrow it is. Did you want me to pick you up or did you want to meet there?"

"If its not too much trouble, pick me up would be nice. Besides that way we have more time to talk." I said this with what I'm sure was the biggest smile I have ever smiled.

"Of course it's no trouble at all. I'll just need directions to your house."

"Ok" I said as I gave him the directions.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about noon?"

"That's perfect!"

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow at noon. I can't wait." I said as I saw the door to my class.

"Cool" He then walked off to his class.

When I walked into the room, Alice was staring at me with this huge smile lighting up her entire face. And I knew the grilling would start soon, if not now in class then on the way home.

At this point I don't think anyone could ruin my good mood. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. In fact I'm sure I was bouncing in my seat the entire class. I looked at the clock and I had less then 24 hours. Less then 24 hours until I saw him again!

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE CONTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

Chapter 3

The rest of the night after school I was worrying about what to wear. I wanted to be comfy and look cute. Lucky for me I have Alice as a sister. She came in with the most perfct outfit ever. The shirt was a beautiful red and then a pair of jeans that were frayed a little bit and last some cute white and red tennis shoes. I hugged her and thanked her over and over again.

Since I couldn't sleep I knew I was going to be stressing the entire night.

**Bella's POV**

Edward had told me that Tanya had wanted to get to know me better. When she first asked us if she could live with us for a while I thought it was because she wante to try and get Edward. But Edward assured me that she just wanted to get away from Denali for a while and she did want to get to know me. He also told me that she was curious about me because she had heard stories and she thought I was interesting when she talked to me for a few minutes at the wedding.

I decided that if she did really want to get to know me, then why not? So tonight I decided to go and talk to her.

**Tanya's POV**

I heard a quiet knock on my door aroud midnight, not that the time mattered. It's not like I can sleep.

"Come in"

"Hi"

I was shocked at who stood in my doorway. I mean I wanted to talk to her but I thought I would have to approach her. I didn't think she would approach me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was curious"

"About?"

"If you meant what you said." I had a feeling that if she could be she would be blushing. And anyone could tell she was nervous.

"I say a lot of things."

"I was curious to know, did you really come down here just to get to know me and because you wanted a change in scenery?"

"Yes. Wait, you thought I came back to try to get Edward?"

She nodded, sheepishly.

I laughed at that. Don't get me wrong I once had a crush on Edward but no one could deny that what I felt could never compare to how she felt about him. She loved him and couldn't survive without him. I just had a little crush on him. He was a challenge to me and there is nothing more appealing then a good challenge. I was happy that he found his true love and hoped that I could be lucky enough to find mine.

Bella looked at like I was crazy and hurt that I laughed at her feelings.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just now that I look back at it, I was foolish. I see the way his eyes light up when he sees you, or the way he is always grinning like an idiot when you're with him."

Even she laughed at this.

"He does doesn't he?"

"Yes all the time. You know one day I will have to tell you all the embarassing stories he wouldn't want you to know."

We laughed as we heard a certain vampire growl from downstairs.

"Now you definitely have to. If it earned a growl like that then they have to be pretty bad." She said with a huge smile and some more laughing.

"I promise I will, although we will have to do it away from him. Otherwise I will be interupted or shred to pieces."

Once again we both laughed.

"So I hear that someone has a date tomorrow." A sly grin on her face as she said this.

"Maybe, I don't know if it's a date." I said while frowning a little.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well when you frown because you are unsure I'd say yes." She laughed.

"I feel like…" The truth was I couldn't even think of words to describe it.

"Like you're floating when he talks to you and looks at you? And that if you had a heartbeat it would be going crazy? If you could you would be blushing?" She asked with an odd look in her eye.

"Exactly! How did you know?"

"That's how I feel about Edward."

"But I've only known this guy a day and not even a whole day. How could I love him when I haven't even been on a date with him yet?"

"I loved Edward from the minute I saw him, it just took me a while to realize it. Well I'm going to go back downstairs with Edward. Just think about what I said. Ok?"

"I don't think I couldn't even if I wanted to."

And with that she went back down stairs.

I couldn't be in love. Like I said I hadn't even know this person for an entire day. In my head I kept saying that it wasn't love. But my heart seemed to disagree. It was shouting LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, it was then I realized that I ws so far in and there was no turning back for me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SAPPY IT WILL GET BETTER BECAUSE THERE WILL BE DRAMA SOON! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Chapter 4**

As I sat in the living room, waiting for Jack to get here, I kept replaying the conversation that Bella and I had had the night before. She thought it was love. Could it be? Could I really have found the love of my life? Alice came down stairs for a couple of reasons. One, I had a feeling to make sure the outfit looked as good on me as it did in her vision. And two, to possibly try and calm me down and reassure me.

"You will have a great time." She had the brightest smile on her face and you couldn't help but to believe her.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't like me? What if we have nothing in common and we run out of things to say and…"

It was then that she decided to cut off my rambling.

"You won't! I'm not going to give you any major details but I will tell you this you are more alike than you realize." Her smile had changed into a sly one.

"What do you mean we are alike? What don't I know?"

"Oh don't worry, if my vision comes true you'll find out tonight."

Why did Alice always have to with hold information like this? Why couldn't she just tell you? I asked her this once and she said that it was more fun this way. She also said not everyone had their own personal psychic and they survived. We coud too.

"Ok will you answer one question?"

"One."

"Is it about Jack?"

"Yes."

Now my mind was in full panic mode. I think Alice saw my face, which to be honest I had no idea what my face looked like at the moment, and decided to give me a little bit of peace.

"It's not bad it's extremely good. Well at least I think so and from the vision I had so do you."

"Alright, I'll trust you. Besides wasn't it you who told me never bet against you?"

"Yes and you can ask anyone in this family. They all know not to bet agianst me." She stated proudly. "Just look at Edward and Bella, I told him she was going to become one of us and he tried everything in his power to stop it and look how that ended."

I laughed because I knew how hard Edward had tried and how he failed.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. But when I opened it no one was there. I looked around and saw no one and that's when the smell hit me. It was a vampire who had been here. It was then that I also noticed a small envelope adressed to _Cullens_.

"Alice?"

She came to my side in an instant.

"What?"

"Look" I said as I pointed to the envelope.

"Who's that from?"

"I don't know. It was on the porch when I came out here."

"Well who gave it to you?"

"No one. It was on the floor. Didn't you see someone planning this?"

"No, I didn't. That's what scares me. Did you open it?"

"Should I?"

"Let's wait until tonight when everyone is home."

"Ok" Just as I said that a small green car pulled into the driveway and inside this car was the possible love of my life.

He smiled his gorgeous smile as he saw me. I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. Something about him made me feel warm, happy, calm, excited, and nervous all at the same time. How that was possible I had no idea.

I hugged Alice as I ran off the porch.

What he did next surprised me. He got out of the car, but that wasn't the shocking part, as soon as he was out of the car he came up to me and hugged me. That was truly shocking. I gladly hugged him back and just as he was pulling away, I surprised myself and kissed his cheek. It looked as if he was blushing slightly. But I had good control so this wasn't a problem. He opened the passenger side of the door for me and just as we were about to pull out of the driveway, Alice came running up to my side of the car.

"Hello Jack." She smiled warmly at him. "Sorry to stop you but Tanya forgot this." She then handed me a small duffel bag. I don't remember this.

"Have fun!" She yelled, dashing off back to the house.

"What's in the bag?" He asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know." I decided to open the bag because I was just as curious about its contents. Inside was a green skateboard. I laughed, Alice just had to shop. Any excuse for shopping, she would use.

"I thought you said you didn't skateboard?"

"I haven't. I just have a sister addicted to shopping."

He was laughing. He had a deep and rich voice and his laugh matched it perfectly. I loved his voice and laugh. It was so soothing.

"So I thought we could go to the park and then grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?"

I had to stop the grimace that was going to appear on my face. Its not that I can't eat human food, it's just that it's not exactly tasty. But for him I could handle it.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Cool."

That's when I noticed the music playing. It was one of my favorite bands, _Muse_.

"You like _Muse_?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are my favorite band." He said with one of the cutest smiles.

"Mine too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah why?"

"Its just most kids around here don't like them."

"Well they are crazy."

I joined him in laughter.

We pulled up to the park and from the parking lot I could see some of the ramps. This looked really fun.

"So what do you usually go on?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I love skateboarding. So what would you like to try first?"

That was when I saw the ramp that I wanted to go on. I'm sure at that moment my face looked like an excited five-year-old who just saw a giant toy store but I didn't care that ramp looked like fun! For fear that my voice would come out as a squeal I just pointed. He looked at from the ramp to my face and laughed.

"What?" I said

"It's funny."

"Why?"

"Because that is the ramp I like to ride." He had an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh. So are we going on it?"

"Let's go." He then led the way.

Let me tell you skateboarding is not as easy as it looks. Although Jack makes it look effortless, as if it's as easy as counting to three. But it's not! I fell down several times and then had to tell him that I don't get hurt easily. After he made sure that I was ok he would laugh quietly when he thought I wasn't paying attention, as if I could look away from him. A couple of times that was the reason I fell. Oh well, if falling was the price of looking at him then I would gladly pay it.

When we were headed out to his car he asked me if I would like to go to his house for dinner.

"I would love to." At this point I was pretty much jumping up and down.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I guess it still feels odd that you want to hang out with me."

"I don't see any reason why I wouldn't. You're fun to be with, we have similar taste in music, and you just got me hooked on the best thing ever."

He looked at me curiously.

"Skateboarding! I love it! Plus I get to spend time with you when I do and I love that even more." I looked down as I said this. I had never been this open with someone. I also had a feeling that if I could I would be blushing.

"I really like hanging out with you too. Hey would you want to do something tomorrow? Like a movie?"

"I would love nothing more."

His smile took over his face.

At his house, I met his dad and found out that his mom had died when he was little. We hung out some more and talked all night. I found out we had a lot in common. Around ten his dad came upstairs to tell him that he should probably take me home now. I think we were both disappointed.

He was like a perfect gentleman, he walked me to the door of my house. Just as he was walking down the front steps he turned around and did the most unsuspected thing ever! He kissed me and then looked at at me. And saw what I'm sure is a stupid smile and said goodnight and then drove off.

As soon as I stepped into the house, Alice cam running to me full speed and gave me the classic 'I told you so' smile.

"So how was it?"

"It was the best night of my life, ever! Just like you told me it would be."

"I'm really glad because you know I hate to be wrong." She said this with her bell- like laugh."But now that everyone is home it's time to open the letter."

With that she dragged me into the living room where everyone was waiting.

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

As I stepped into the living room everyone had somber faces. They were worried I could tell. Anyone could tell. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Whatever this letter says we will deal with it as a family."

No one would ever doubt this. He used the tone of voice that no one dare defy and no one coul not trust. Only Carlisle could pull this off.

As soon as he said this we all nodded. We were a family. He then opened the letter.

"_Dear Cullens,_

_What a surprise! I never expected to see others of my kind in this quaint little town. I was beginning to think that I would never run in to anyone like me, much less the famous Cullens and of course Tanya. At this point in the letter I'm assuming that you are wondering who I am. Well that's for me to know and, if I want you to, you to find out. And, for now, I don't intend to cause trouble. But I change my mind a lot, and I'm sure, if your psychic focuses, she could tell you. I will be in touch with you._

_ Sincerely,_

N."

Carlise was the one who read it aloud. At the end of it we were all in shock.

"Do any of you know one of us with a name beginning with an N?" He asked us.

We all thought about it and all of us shook our heads. There wasn't one vampire I had run across, in all my years, with a name beginning with N.

"Well, if it's not someone we know we should be on guard but not violent. We don't know what he wants yet. Alice do you see anything?"

"Glimpses, this person was telling the truth about changing their mind. They are going so fast that I can't make them out."

"Ok keep a watch out." With that we all headed back to our rooms.

As stressed as I was about this, I still couldn't believe Jack kissed me. Everytime I thought about him I got butterflies in my stomach. If you had told me about Jack and how he made me feel, 2 months ago I would have said you were delusional. I couldn't wait to see him again. I only had to wait a few more hours. It was 11 and I was thinking about him when I heard my cell phone go off and Alice yell "You really want to get that."

I looked at the caller id and saw why she said that. It was Jack.

"Hey!" I couldn't help but to be excited.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not too much. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, I'm a night person."

"Ok good. It's just that I didn't know if you still wanted to go to the movies with me?"

"I said I did."

"I know its just after tonight I didn't know if you had changed your mind?"

"Of course not. Today was the best I've had in a very long time." He had no idea how long.

"Ok. So what type of movie do you like because it's up to you?"

"Oh um I don't really care. I don't even know what's out. So you pick. I'll like anything you pick."

"Ok so _Shutter_ would be ok?"

"Is that the one horror movie?"

"Yeah. But we don't have to see it."

"No that's great I love horror movies."

"Awesome. The movie starts at 6 so I'll pick you up at like 5:30. Is that good?"

"It's great. I'll see you then."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Right as I hung up Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were all in my room.

"Good to know you can knock."

"We can, but if we had you would have yelled at us to go away. So since he's picking you up at 5:30 that gives us a little bit of time to go shopping." Alice said with the look that said 'I'm checking the future'.

"Why are we going shopping?"

"Well because I saw you in the cutest outfit and since you don't have it we are going to buy it." She said this as if she were talking to a five-year-old.

"Ok. Bella you agreed to go shopping?"

"It's not that bad as long as I'm not the Barbie doll." She said with a grimace, probably remembering the times Alice used her as a doll.

"So is being treated like a dress up doll an initiation into this family?" I asked jokingly. And I could hear several laughs downstairs.

"It is as long as I'm here." Alice said proudly

"Rosalie why are you going?"

"Because I need to go shopping too. And I love to help." What she should have said was she liked to torture people.

"So we'll leave here at 10 because the mall doesn't open before then. And then we will be there for about 4 hours and then we'll come home and get you ready." Alice said, already bouncing with excitement.

"Do I have a choice?"

"None at all."

"All right I'll go on one condition."

"What?" Rosalie asked

"I get peace and quiet until then."

"Fine" they all said as they left.

Ughhh I loved shopping but not with Alice it was like a sport to her. Oh well I get to see Jack tomorrow. If I weren't dead already I would die of anticipation.

**Ok so tell me what you think please and next chapter will be the mall and date!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

As soon as we entered the mall Alice was bouncing up and down. Don't get me wrong I loved shopping and there were times when I considered it a second home. But for Alice if it came down to the house or the mall she would have one tough choice and I'm not really sure that she would choose the house.

In the car, on the way here, it was obvious that Rosalie and Alice had done a little bit of planning without Bella. Alice informed Bella and I that we would be splitting up into groups. Rosalie would be with Bella because Alice thought that between the two of them they could come up with a good compromise. Bella was a little on the conservative side. She was beautiful so we really didn't understand why she was like that but it made her that much cuter. And as anyone can tell you, Rosalie is a little more outgoing in her outfits and flaunting her body.

I was with Alice because I was pretty good when it came to fashion and I think that Alice knew that I would go with pretty much whatever she said.

"So where do we start?" I asked knowing that Alice already had a plan laid out.

"Well it depends on what you want to where tonight."

"Wait! I actually have a choice?"

"Only on what type of outfit you want to wear. Like a dress, skirt, or jeans. The actual outfit I will pick out." She said smiling. I think she was on a power rush.

"Ok so I'm going to say jeans and a hoodie." As I said this I noticed Alice grimacing.

"You said I could pick and I did. Remember Alice this is not a black tie event. We're just going to the movies."

"Fine." She said coming off the power rush and becoming a little depressed.

"Good. So now that you know what I want to wear, where do we go?"

"Well the stores that are going to be most productive are on the second floor."

"So lets get going."

"Is someone excited about tonight?" She was grinning like a crazy person.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Jack is a great guy he's nice, sweet, caring and so cute. I've never known anyone like him."

"Wow! You really like him don't you?"

"Yes I really do."

"Ok well then we want to show him how hot you are so let's get going!"

We met up with Rosalie and Bella at the car four hours later. Just as Alice had predicted. I now see why no one takes a bet against Alice.

Judging from Bella's face, she didn't have a good time. While Rosalie and Alice were talking in the front, I decided to tak to Bella.

"How did your shopping trip go?" I asked. When I saw her face I almost regretted it. She looked furious.

"Great!" Sarcasm was crystal clear in her voice. This was when Rosalie decided to enter our conversation.

"Oh come on Bella. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Not that bad? Tanya next time we go shopping I call Alice." She said looking from Rosalie to me. As she said this Alice couldn't help but to giggle.

"Fine! I'll bet Tanya won't complain as much and will like what I pick out." Rosalie said glaring now. I think she was offended that Bella was choosing Alice over her.

"Rosalie it's not you. It's just we have very different taste in clothing." Bella was obviously starting to feel guilty.

"Sorry for not wanting you to dress like a ninety year old!"

"First off I do not dress like I'm ninety and excuse me for wanting to keep Edward from killing people." As Bella said this I looked at her confused.

"Edward has temper issues and when he hears certain thoughts about me he has a fit and usually wants to kill that person." She explained to me. And I had to laugh because Edward always had a bit of a temper. And by that I meant a major temper problem. If Carlisle could he would probably put Edward into anger management.

"And Rosalie you tried to get me into a skirt that was as long as my middle finger."

"Which you felt the need to show me, repeatedly." She said glaring.

"Ok I'm sorry I asked." I interupted. Hoping to stop the fight. I managed to stop the verbal part but they were still glaring at each other.

When we got back to the house, we immediately went up to Alice's room. It was now two o'clock. Under three hours until I saw him.

When we got into the room they told me to get me in the shower and when I was done they would do my make up and hair.

They tried so many different hair and make up styles. Then they finally did one that I loved. It was a simple look. I had on just some light pink lip gloss and eye shimmer. And my hair was up in a high ponytail with my bangs off to the side.

I looked at the clock and it was five fifteen. This was when the nerves kicked in. I don't know why they did. I was a beautiful vampire. I was always confident. Sometimes I was a little over-confident. I admitted my flaws. But with Jack he made me feel like I was really a senior high school girl.

That's when the doorbell pulled me out of my thougts. I heard Esme answering the door.

As she did, I went downstairs to greet him.

"It's nice to meet you." I heard Jack say. He seemed comfortable around Esme. She did that to a lot of people. She was like the ultimate mother.

"Hi." He greeted me as soon as he saw me. His adorable smile lighting up his face

"Hi." I said smiling back.

"Wow you look amazing!"

"Thanks." He looked so good. He had his hair spiked as usual and was wearing a plain black tee shirt that clung to his muscles. He wasn't muscular like any of my brothers but you could still see that he had muscles. And he was wearing some dark jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked. It was almost as if he still doubted that I wanted to spend time with him.

"Yeah let's go!"

With that we said goodbye and went out to his car.

"Esme is so nice."

"Yeah she is."

The story we went by here was a little bit like the story from Forks apparently. Esme and Carlisle, being too young to have 7 teens, adopted us all and wanted to keep siblings together. I was 'blood related' to Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella were all 'blood related' too according to the story. That way everyone could be in a relationship without it being wrong.

"You should come over another time when you can meet the rest of them."

"I would like that a lot."

"Well you know my brothers and sisters from school. And you met Esme tonight so the only one that you would be meeting for the first time would be Carlisle. He is as nice as Esme."

"I'd be happy to meet them all. And why do I get the feeling that your brothers and sisters aren't exactly what they're like at school?"

He had no clue how right he is. But I also knew what he meant. "Hmmmm you'll just have to meet them and find out. How about coming over sometime next week? I don't know what your school week is like so if you're busy then we can do it on the weekend."

"Whatever time is best for you and your family." He was so sweet and I can't believe he was willing to meet the entire family at once.

"Well I think Carlisle is off on Wednesday. We I could pick you up for school and then you could ride back with me to the house. Then I would take you home."

"That sounds great!" He was so excited. I was too.

Just then we pulled into the movies. We got in line to get our tickets and then went inside to get popcorn, which I wouldn't eat.

The movie was good. I have a tendency to laugh a lot during scary movies. But this one was actually pretty good. In the beginning he grabbed my hand. Which I was so happy he did. There was one part in the movie that actually scared me and I jumped a little. I ended up with my head burried in his neck. I don't think he minded though because he was laughing. He squeezed my hand to let me know it was over.

We walked out hand in hand and I don't think I could get any happier.

"Did you like the movie?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Actually I did. Very few horror movies are good enough to scare me."

He laughed at this too.

"I'm glad. I enjoyed it too."

"Good!"

We talked on the way home about whatever popped into our heads. When we got to my house he walked me up to my door and kissed me. It was like the first one only better. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to keep kissing him. I was going to behave though. This was the one time I was glad to have the control I did. I could smell him but it didn't cause the thirst to go crazy.

"Goodnight." He said as he pulled away and hugged me gently.

"Goodnight." I hugged him back.

As I was watching him walk away and then drive off, I felt this odd feeling. It wasn't what I had expected. Atleast not so soon. I felt, as if I needed him by me, almost like I needed him to be with me. I thnk… no I know I'm falling for him. I'm falling hard!

**REVIEW PLEASE AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER COMPUTER WAS BEING STUPID!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

There were times in my, I guess you could say life, when I really hated what I had become. Think about it, the whole point to life is to change and grow, but as a vampire you can't do that. You stay the same. But when I was with Jack, he made me feel so human. I forgot what I was when I was with him. I knew I had to tell him soon. I hoped he would be able to accept me, but I knew the odds of that were pretty slim.

It was now Wednesday and I had checked with Carlisle to make sure he was off so Jack could meet him. I still couldn't believe how excited I got when it came to Jack.

I had told Jack that I would pick him up at seven that way we would get to school on time.

When I got to his house I went up to the door and knocked. His dad answered. That was when I first noticed the similarities between how much Jack looked like his dad. They had the same different colored eyes and the same smile.

Jack came down and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. I told you I was like a silly schoolgirl with her first boyfriend. Which I guess technically he was. Don't get me wrong I've had guy friends, but I've never felt like this.

"Good morning." I said as he came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Ready for a fun day at school?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well if you'll be there then yes I am." He said, still grinning like crazy. I loved how he could be so shy and so confident at the same time.

"Good because I think you might just be stuck with me all day." I was laughing as I said this.

"Stuck? I think it's more like thrilled to be with you." He said giving me a sweet kiss on the lips as we left his house and got into my car.

"Well thank you. Although my siblings might disagree." I said knowing that they would.

"I will just have to set them straight and tell them how great you really are." He was looking right at me when he said this.

"You might have a hard time doing that." I was smirking. I knew that even if we weren't related that we all still loved each other as if we were. If one of us had a problem it affexted all of us. No wonder other vampires thought we were freaks.

"Oh well I don't care how long it takes I will convince them." He said this with such authority that I had no doubt in him.

We finished our conversation as we pulled into the school parking lot. The rest of my family was already there. I drove slower than usual trying not to scare Jack.

Right before lunch I stopped at my locker and when I shut the door there stood my favorite person ever.

"I was just about to try and find you. I have a question for you." This entire week I had wanted to ask him this but I was afraid he would get scared like every other human did.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking if you wanted to we could sit with my family today?" I asked. On Monday and Tuesday we sat by ourselves. Just talking about whatever came into our heads.

"I would like that a lot! Besides it might help me prepare for tonight." He was smiling. I planned on telling him tonight. What we were. I figured that way if he couldn't accept it that he could move on and forget it like it was a bad nightmare.

"Good. They are all curious to really talk to you, without it just being a quick hello." I wasn't lying. This was another reason to be thankful to Bella. They now knew that it was possible for a human/vampire relationship to work out. Although I don't think that there will ever be someone like Bella. I mean that in a good way. She is so open-minded. How many 17 year old girls do you know that could find out that the guy they liked and his entire family were vampires and still stay with him and love him even more for it. Then let go of the only life she had ever known for him. Even I couldn't deny how much I respected and admired her.

As soon as we got to the table and sat down they started the interogation.

"So what do you like to do? Do you like sports?" that was Emmett's first question.

"What type of music do you like?" Edward asked him that of course.

Jasper I assumed was tuning into his feelings because he was being quiet.

Alice was also using her power because she had that zoned out look. I don't know what she was trying to see.

"They aren't always this inquisitive. It will slow down eventually." Bella said smiling warmly to him.

"Do you like cars?" Rosalie asked. This surprised me because usually she didn't mention her car 'thing' to anyone outside the family.

"I told you they were going to question you." I was laughing at his shocked face.

"Ok I like skateboarding and as for sports I like baseball and football. Music, I like pretty much anything. My rule is giving it a shot before I say anything about it. And as for cars I'm not a car fanatic but I like them." He answered as soon as he got over the initial shock.

Emmett and Edward were happy with his answers. Rosalie looked at him like it was a new challenge to get him obsessed with cars like she was. This all took me by surprise. I know that they were more open to the idea of Jack because of Bella but I had never expected them to welcome him so much.

On the way back to my house we talked a little.

"Your family is so nice. I like them." He said turning to face me.

"Thanks and I'm sorry if they were asking you too many questions. They are jst really curious."I said hoping that my family didn't scare him too much.

"They were fine and it was entertaining to see the them like that." If he thought that was funny wait until he got to the house. There they could be themselves or at least more than they could at school.

We got into the house and Emmett came rushing up and pretty much dragged Jack to the living room where he had a video game set up. He was addicted to his games. Esme was about ready to scold Emmett for being rude but then she saw how he and Jack were getting along and decided not to. Carlisle then came in and when he saw Emmett about ready to curse decided to say hello.

"Hello I'm Carlisle." He said as he went over to shake Jacks hand.

"Hi I'm Jack. It's very nice to meet you." Shaking Carlisle's hand.

Emmett then made a noise that was meant to tell Carlisle that he interupted a game. Carlisle laughed and let them get back to the game.

"You know Emmett the other people in this family might like to talk to Jack too?" I said annoyed that he was hogging Jack as weird as that sounds.

"And they can as soon as we finish the game. Right Jack?" He asked turning to Jack.

"We can finish the game later. I would kind of like to meet the rest of them." He said looking at me with a smile. Emmett just nodded and frowned a little. I took Jack out to the garage where I knew Rosalie was.

"Hey Rosalie we came out here to see what you were up to." I knew she loved her cars and she was a littl upset that no one in the family shared her compassion. Edward loved his car we all loved our cars but not like Rosalie. So I think she saw Jack as someone she could get hooked on cars.

"Well I was just working on Emmett's jeep. He decided to see how fast he could go on all types of terrain and did some damage to it." She said.

"Wow!" I had forgotten that Jack had never seen all of our cars.

"We'll come back in a bit ok?" I asked Rosalie. I wanted him to get to talk to everyone a little bit before I told him.

Edward and Bella were in their room talking and listening to music.

"Hey I hope we aren't interupting anything. If so we can come back later." I said to them. In our house private time was hard to come by.

"No you are fine." Bella said as Edward nodded in agreement.

"We just wanted to say hi and do you know if Alice is back yet?" I asked she said she would be back in time but I still hadn't seen her or Jasper. She insisted she had to go shopping and dragged Jasper with her.

"I haven't seen them yet so I don't think so." Edward said.

"Ok well I'm going to show Jack my room now."

"It was nice seeing you two." Jack said and Edward and Bella nodded.

"Well as soon as Alice and Jasper come home we can go talk to them but if you want I'd like to show you my room?" I asked.

"I'd love to see your room." I couldn't help but to laugh he was so cute.

We went into my room and we both sat down on the little loveseat I had in there.

"I like your room. It suits you." He said smiling over at me.

"Really?" A lot of people thought I was a girly girl and my favorite color was pink.

"Yeah. It does." As soon as he sid this he leaned over and kissed me. It was so sweet. I wanted to deepen it so bad. I could have the best control but I still had to worry about the teeth. It's not like I have the cliched vampire fangs, but they are still sharp. It was then that I realized that I had to tell him.

"I need to tell you something." I was looking down as I said this.

"Ok?" he said it like a question.

"And after I tell you I will understand if you don't want to be with me, or even see me again." I still couldn't look in his eyes.

"That would never happen." He was so sure. But I knew that if he knew what I was going to say he wouldn't. There was a very good chance he would run and never look back.

"Just wait until I tell you and remember I will understand." I wished it was different, I wished I was different.

"Ok," he was looking at me with a smile that I think was meant to soothe me. At anyother time it would have but not now.

I took a deep breath and whispered it that I had to repeat it once more so he could hear.

"I'm a vampire but before you get the wrong Idea we don't eat humans. We survive off of humans." I was about ready to run myself. I knew he would leave in a few seconds once it sank in.

"We?" he looked at me questioningly.

"My family and I." I said.

"Ok…" I don't know what his face was showing because I refused to watch him walk out. And yet I didn't hear the door open. When I looked up he was still there.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**ALSO IN THE LAST CHAPTER I NOTICED I MADE AN ERROR. **

"I'm a vampire but before you get the wrong Idea we don't eat humans. We survive off of humans." I was about ready to run myself. I knew he would leave in a few seconds once it sank in. **I MEANT TO PUT ANIMALS. SO SORRY FOR THAT**

"Ok? So let me get this right you're ok with me being a vampire?" I was in complete shock.

"Yeah I am. Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't run away?" he looked at me and I saw he was being completely honest.

"You did but I think that most people when they find out the person they have been hanging out with is a vampire would be a little more shocked." I knew that most people would freak out and run away.

"Well you said that you don't feed off of humans, which is good thing. And you are possibly the nicest person I know. So why should it matter? " Was he really that dense? Don't get me wrong I had control. But there was a chance I would relapse. I hated this! I hated that I was a danger to him, when all I wanted to do was be held by him.

"Because if I make a single mistake you could end up dead. Don't you get that?" I asked phrasing it so there was no way he could not understand.

"I get that but I also know that I kissed you." he had the goofiest grin on his face and I'm sure that under different circumstances I would have that same one.

"You kissed me what does that prove?" I might be stupid for asking that but still.

"Well I kissed you and you kissed back and look I'm here to tell the story, still alive." He was right but that was just once.

"Ok so I didn't… slip that time. That doesn't mean that I won't."

"When we came in here you were worried I would leave right?" he asked.

"Yes." I said looking down for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

"So now that I'm accepting you and not leaving, why are you trying to get me to leave?" as he asked this he made a valid point. When we first came in here I would've given anything to get him to accept me and now that he was I was trying to scare him.

"I don't know. When I decided to tell you, I was scared out of my mind and then when you didn't leave I was shocked, now I don't know why I'm trying to scare you. I like you a lot and I don't want you to leave. It's just odd. Very few humans would be this accepting, in fact there's only one I can think of and she's not exactly human anymore." As soon as I said that I realized I shouldn't have. I wasn't going to tell him about Bella yet. I really didn't want him to think that's what I expected.

"Wait. What do you mean?" he looked more curious than scared.

"Well Bella fell in love with my 'brother' and he with her. So after they were together for a while he changed her." I was saying this to Jack but in my head I was saying '_I'm sorry Edward and tell Bella I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to let him know about you two now.'_ And quiet enough that Jack couldn't hear it I heard them both whisper 'ok'.

"Oh." He was in thought as he said this. Which scared me the most. I would kill, no pun intended, to have Edward's gift for just tonight so I could hear what Jack was thinking,

Finally not able to take the silience anymore, I had to say something.

"I don't expect that. I just really enjoy spending time with you but once again you can leave and I will understand." I said looking at him hoping to see his eyes.

"What don't you get I'm not leaving. I was just thinking." He said in this calm voice and it calmed me down.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I love you." he had on that smile that I would do anything to see. I was in complete shock. This was the first time he said that to me.

"I understand if you don't feel that way but…" he was still so shy and unsure.

"No! I love you too!" and with that I kissed him and I was in pure bliss.

"Wow!" he said when I pulled back, I was still in my blissful state.

After that we went downstairs and talked to my family a little and had fun.

As he left I noticed that there was an envelope on the porch. It looked exactly like the one that had come before.

"Hey!" I called out to the entire family.

**SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER BUT I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP WEDNESDAY AT THE LATEST! THAT IS IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

Like last time the family assembled in the living room. Edward was holding Bella on the couch, Jasper was on the chair with Alice on his lap, Emmet was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle were standing. I walked over and handed the note to Carlisle.

"Dear Cullens,

Sorry it's been a while but I would like to inform you that I will be informing you who I am soon. Although I have to say I never expected to keep my identity a secret this long. I figured Alice would have figured me out by now. Oh well, back to the point, I personally have nothing against you, I can not say the same for the person I'm traveling with. They seem to have a… very strong dislike of you. I don't know why though, they won't say, to me you seem like interesting vampires. So I… we will be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

N."

At this point the facial expressions ranged from worry to extreme anger to excitement at the possibility of a fight. One guess who that was.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked she looked so worried. Edward was mad but was still trying to calm her down.

"I think we should search for this person." Of course Emmett wanted to go looking for a fight. When he said this Rosalie glared at him.

"We should continue with our lives and if they show up we will deal with it at that time." Carlisle said calmly.

"Who would have an issue with us?" I asked. "The letter said that this person dislikes us so my question is why?" For as long as I've known the Cullens, which has been a while, they were peaceful and tried to avoid conflicts. Only when forced to did they fight.

Everyone looked at Carlisle. He was the one who could make decisions that were sensible.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "But for now let's just continue what we were doing. Like I said earlier, if they come we will deal with them. I have to go to work now I'll be home soon." The last part was mostly directed towards Esme. She smiled and kissed him goodbye. The rest of them went up to their rooms. I walked up to my room and I decided to put the bad out of my mind. Instead I thought about Jack. I couldn't believe he said 'I love you'. That was the last thing I expected tonight. Only a few more hours until I saw him again. I know I sound so repetitive but I can't help it. I was on my bed just thinking about him and I zoned out. The next thing I heard was Alice yelling at me to get ready for school. I, being excited to see Jack, jumped up, and got ready. When I got downstairs evryone was laughing at something.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"In a hurry?" Alice asked.

"Excited to see someone?" Emmett asked.

Nice they were laughing at me.

"Shut up. Are we going or not?" I yelled as I ran outside. They didn't get how hard it was. They all lived with the person they loved. I had to wait and see him at school or after school but then we would eventually have to separate.

As soon as we pulled into the school parking lot I immediately started searching for Jack. I saw him standing right by the door. I smiled as soon as I saw him. I ran to him as soon as I got out of the car. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"I missed you." He said still holding me close.

"I missed you too." I was leaning against him and was resting my head on his shoulder. We seperated but still held hands as we made our way to first period. Except languages we had the same classes just in different order. We had lunch together and we got early release together.

At lunch we all sat together at a big round table. I sat between Jack and Rosalie and Emmett sat beside her. Then it was Alice, Jasper, Edward, and then Bella. The conversation was going fine until Alice went into vision mode and came out of it with that creepy smile.

"Brilliant idea Rose!" She nearly screamed. Rosalie came up with this idea and Alice thought it was briliant that means shopping. You might be wondering how I figurd that out but Rose's idea and Alice excited, that's like adding 2+2, which means shopping is 4.

"No!" Bella yelled curling into Edward's side hoping that he would protect her, like he could. If Alice wanted it she got it.

"Bella you will go and you will have fun." Alice said putting on the scary face.

"So since Bella is being forced does that mean I have to go to?" I asked.

"Yes." Rosalie said. "And this time you're going with me." She continued while glaring at Bella.

"What did I do?" Bella asked faking innocent.

"You remember so don't act like you don't just remember Alice doesn't compromise." Rosalie said. Alice smiled and apparently took that as a compliment.

"Fine." Bella said admitting defeat.

"When do we go?" I was now excited because I wasn't going to be paired with Alice who tortured you when you went shopping with her.

"I was thinking this weekend." Rosalie said. "And just so I know before hand how short of a skirt are you willing to wear? She asked hoping I would tell her there was no limit. But she was wrong, believe it or not I do have some sense. And at this question Jack looked at me and smiled. I can guess what he was thinking because I looked over at Edward and he was on the verge of cringing.

"A little above mid thigh is the highest I'm willing to go." I told her. She looked a little dissapointed at first but then smiled.

"Oh well that's higher than Bella would go." She said sticking her tongue out at Bella.

"No you just don't know how to get her to do what you want her to." Alice said smiling.

"I love how you talk about me when I'm right here. And Alice just for that I will not give in." Bella said. Alice started to smile and then went into vision mode and frowned.

"Bella that's mean there is a really cute pair of shorts that would look great on you but are a little on the short side." She said putting.

"No!" Bella said.

The guys of course were finding this all very amusing.

On the way to our last class Jack was smiling and I knew he was going to make a comment about our lunchtime discussion.

"So a little bit above mid thigh huh?" he asked laughing.

"Shut up. What did you think that I was a complete slut?" I asked joking back.

"No of course not!" he almost sounded sarcastic.

"Are you being sarcastic? Because that would not turn out well for you if you were." I said smiling letting him know I was joking.

"And what exactly would you do if I was?" he asked smirking.

"Well for one I would have to storm off and be offended that my boyfriend thinks that of me…" I trailed off because of the look on his face. It was shocked.

"What?" I asked completely lost.

"I'm your boyfriend?" he asked smiling like a crazy person. Is that normal? Do all people smile like that when they are with the person they love? Random thoughts going on in my head before I answered.

"I assumed that we were a couple. Was I wrong?" I asked scared that I assumed wrong.

"No I just… wasn't sure what you thought about it. So please continue." He said.

"Well after storming off I would also have to not talk to you for a while."

"Well then I was definitely not being sarastic." He was smirking as he said this. He then kissed me and walked off to Spanish. And I have to tell you I have never had so much trouble paying attention to french as that day.

But it was then that a thought hit me. And when it did I was happy that Edward was far enough away that he couldn't hear my thoughts. I thought of a vampire I had come across once a very long time ago and his first name was Nate, but he wouldn't do this. I hadn't seen him in years and he was so kind. I instantly put that thought out of my head and returned to thinking about Jack.

**So I'm hoping that since I wrote a little longer than usual that it would make up for not writing for such a long time. So please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey beautiful. What's up?" He came up behind me at my locker.

"Not much." I said. It was weird how comfortable I was around him. I am a vampire and as good as my control is, I still usually feel the thirst when I'm around humans. When I'm with Jack it's like, he smells good but not in the 'I'm going to eat you' kind of way. That was the best way I could describe it. I know I have a way with words, or I should for as long as I have been around. By now he had his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning into him not minding that we were free to leave school now.

"I was thinking, if you don't have anything to do tonight, you could come over to my house and we could hang out." He had this strange look in his eyes and it made me curious.

"Ok but what's with the look?" I was never one to hint at things, if I was going to speak then I was going to get out what I wanted to say. Some would call that blunt, I prefer saying I get right to the point.

"What look?" he now had that innocent face that even I had a hard time not believing.

"You know what look. That 'I have something planned but it's kind of a surprise that I hope you like'." I said.

"Well I do hope you like this and I didn't exactly plan it. It just worked out this way." He had an adorable smile on.

"Ok I'll go along with it but I have to stop at home for a bit then I will drive over." I said.

"Why?" he asked the question I hoped he wouldn't. I knew he accepted me but I still had trouble telling him this.

"I have to go hunting." I replied looking down.

"Ok." His answer was so simple but the gesture that followed was what made me believe him. As cliché as it sounds he picked up my head so that he could get to my lips. He kissed me and I lost my self. I couldn't think of anything outside of Jack.

"You do realize that in two days I have to go shopping which means that we will have to make the most of the rest of the week. That is going to be an all day thing. I guess we have Sunday but still…" I let it drop off because I knew he got the point.

"Don't worry we will." As he said this I had the sinking feeling that this had to do with his whole plan thing. What was I saying! Nothing that involved spending time with Jack could be bad.

"Good." I whispered against his lips as I kissed him one more time.

"What time should I expect you?" he asked.

"Five." I said I knew that it probably wouldn't take that long but that way I didn't have to rush, like I wouldn't anyway.

"See you then." He then walked off to his car and I to mine.

It was four thirty when I left my house. I was now a happy and well-fed vampire. I got to Jack's house in ten minutes.

"I thought you said five." He said as he opened the door.

"I did but I got done early. Is that a bad thing I can go back and wait in my car until five?" I asked jokingly and to make a point I started to turn around and walk away.

"No!" he yelled and grabbed me up into a hug that made me feel so warm and loved.

"Ok good because I really didn't want to." I said starting to kiss his neck and work my way up to his lips. I remember the first time I kissed his neck. He gasped in surprise although in all fairness to him I would've too. I mean if you had been told that the person you are with is a vampire and they start kissing on your neck what would you think? But he quickly got over that.

"So what are the non-plans?" I asked and he laughed at my term.

"Well I was thinking we could watch a movie downstairs." He said this never letting go of me. We were still in the doorway but had managed to move enough that we closed the door.

"Sounds good to me." I loved movies with him I called it cuddle time. We would lay on the big comfy couch and wrap up in blankets, mostly for his sake, and just hold each other. He then let me go but as usual kept a hold on my hand and we walked downstairs to the family room. He had to let go to put the movie in. He picked a movie that he knew I wanted to see _**P.S, I Love You**_. I'm sure it was a great movie but I didn't get past twenty minutes. By that time he was kissing anything he could. That included my neck, head, and he would turn my head to get to my lips. Finally I just turned around that way I could kiss him back and when I did that the biggest smile broke out on his face. I started kissing him with so much love and he kissed me back with the same amount. Somehow he ended up on top of me. Both of my hands were slowly inching their way up his neck. His hands were runnng down my sides and finally rested once they got to my hips. We broke apart and he lightly tugged on my shirt and gave me a questioning look and I assumed that was his way of asking me if this was ok. Since he asked in a non-conventional way I decided to answer in the same way. As my answer I pulled his shirt off of him. At first he looked shocked and then he continued to take off my top. I was now grateful I had hunted I knew the chance of attacking him was slim but still I worried. And after I realized that I let my body and emotions take over.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND BY THE WAY THAT IS A GREAT MOVIE!


	11. GREAT IMPORTANCE AND SO SORRY!

**Sorry this is just an author's note but it's important! There's a poll that the reader's of this story should vote on! So please go to my page and VOTE! PM me if there are any problems! And now I added a third choice so check it out PLEASE and THANK YOU if you do!**


	12. Chapter 11

**So first off, I'm sorry it's been a while but it's kind of been crazy with school starting back up. Second, I am now back to this story. I finally finished my other one, if you haven't read it PLEASE do and kindly review! Now I think that's it so on with the story…**

**Oh yeah I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

How do I even start to describe yesterday? None of the words fit. Mind blowing, earth shattering, amazing, incredible, the list goes on but nothing can describe how wonderful it was, to be with the one person I truly love. Wow, I never thought I would say that. I was like Edward in that way. I was content with my lack of true love or soul mate. And then when it hits, it hits hard.

"What's with the look?" Jack asked, repeating my words from yesterday.

"Mhmm no look, just letting my mind wander a little." I said, a smile on my face. Although I couldn't help that, I was lying in his arms. We were still on the couch and curled up with each other. He looked just as happy.

"And where was it wandering to?" He smiled back.

"Just about a guy…" I said in a vague voice.

"Really? Would I know him?" He asked playing along.

"Why, yes I believe you would. His name is Jack and he is extremely good looking." I said.

"Oh I do know him." He was laughing, as was I.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"You know eventually I am going to have to go back home?" I asked smiling. I had called Alice this morning and told her to call Jack and I off. She agreed on the condition that I tell her everything later.

"Yes I know, but I was hoping that we could just stay like this for a while longer." He said while kissing my cheeks. He was so adorable. I almost forgot how being around teenagers could make you act like one. Looking back on it I have been acting like one since I met him. I was almost normal. That was a funny thought.

"And your dad will come home soon." I stated.

"Not really he's gone for the weekend and is coming home Monday night. Which brings me to the next thing…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"Which would be?"

"Well I was thinking I would like it if you would stay this weekend." He said it in a way that was sort of asking.

"I would love to." I replied kissing him. I couldn't kiss him enough and I think he had the same problem. Not much of a problem I know.

"Well then I have a call to make. Since I'm going shopping tomorrow," he frowned when I said this. "I was thinking Alice could just pick me up and bring me clothes to change into, but I was wondering if I could borrow one of your shirts to 'sleep' in tonight… again?" I laughed at this. I had 'slept' in one of his shirts. I suppose a better word would be laid there but, I was so comfy and that word just doesn't sound like it fits. He knew I didn't sleep so he laughed as well.

"Of course. How cold I deny you anything?" he said.

"Thank you. I will be right back." I kissed him quickly and then got up to get my phone.

Alice answered on the first ring.

"Of course I will." She answered before I even got the question out.

"Thanks Alice."

"Oh and I need help with the _french_." It was weird how she emphasized french.

"Alice why are you thinking the alphabet in every language you can?" I heard Edward yell in the background. "And since when do you need help with french? You vacation in France regularly." He said.

"The teacher is teaching it differently and maybe I'm planning a surprise." She yelled back.

I was scared to know what was going on. But I knew I would find out anyway.

"Ok I will talk to you tomorrow and thanks again." I said.

"No problem and you'll find what you need in the trunk of your car," She replied right before she hung up.

Knowing Edward this was going to bug him, not knowing what Alice was up to. It was going to bug me too but not as much. I had a feeling that she would tell me tomorrow. Far away from Edward's prying mind.

I looked at the clock it was around seven and when I got back to where Jack was he was already showered and in clean clothes.

"What's going on I thought we were going to lay down and watch movies all night?" I asked. I liked going out it's just that I was looking forward to just cuddling or other activities. I smiled at the thought.

"We are later tonight right now though we are going out to see a movie." He said and smiled.

"Really and what are we seeing?"

"Your pick." He siad and handed me the paper. I didn't really care what we saw. I had a thing for classics but I was also biased. I had lived through so much. I decided I wanted a luagh so I chose the horror movie. I know it sounds weird but really I was a monster of the night so I found Hollywood's take on some monsters funny.

"Why did you pick this?" he asked on our way there.

"Because I wanted something funny." I said.

"And the comedy wouldn't work why?" I think he knew why I would find this funny.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where indeed?" he laughed.

I was right it was funny. It was kind of sad that we were the only ones in there because there was no one to give us strange looks. Then again that was a good thing because then we were free to do whatever we wanted. We just kissed through several parts of the movie.

We walked out hand in hand, headed towards his car. On the way home we stopped and picked up some movies from the store. I picked out some romantic comedies figuring there was only so much horror even I could take. He met back up with me with several horror movies in hand. I laughed and so did he when he saw what I had picked out.

He made it through most of them and then fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. I just layed there my head resting on his chest, thinking. I knew that eventually this would come up, it was a matter of time. Everytime I thought about this I would push it away and think of something else. How was this going to work? I mean that eventually he would die, while I would stay this way forever. This was where Edward and I differed. If he really wanted to be like me, after he had all of the information, then I would change him. I wasn't so self-sacrificing. I was selfish and I admitted it, not that Edward ever saw himself as self-sacrificing but he was. To do everything he did, you would have to be.

The night slowly turned into morning. When he woke up he looked so happy. I couldn't believe that I was the reason. I had been with men before him, but none truly looked this happy.

He kissed me as soon as I looked up at him.

"Have a nice 'sleep'?" he asked with the cutest smile.

"The best. You?"

"Excellent." He said kissing me one more time. "So when do you have to leave?" he asked with a little pout that if anyone else tried on me would be laughed at, but he could get away with.

"Alice said she would be here around ten." As I said this I glanced at the clock and it said nine. "Would you mind if I took a quick shower?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't.

"Of course not. While you do that I will eat breakfast." He smiled.

"Ok good. I will be out in twenty minutes." We seperated. He went to the kitchen and I went to the bathroom.

Just as I was getting ready to get in, I heard my phone go off.

"Hey Alice. I will be ready to go at ten just don't forget my clo…" I didn't get to finish she cut me off.

"How much do you know about this Nate guy?" she asked.

"Where did that come from?" I asked shocked.

"I saw it in french, you decided to try and find him. So what do you know about him?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Not much. He was really a kind and courteous vampire. We met when I was out hunting. He was in the area. He was a nomad. And I invited him back to meet the clan he stayed for a while interested by our diet. To my knowledge he was going to try and keep it. That's pretty much all I know." I said.

"Was he travelling with anyone?" she asked me.

"No, not that I knew of. I didn't smell another one." I stated. "Where is this coming from?"

"We got another note." She said. "Whoever is with him is good at avoiding my power." She sounded almost angry.

"What did it say?" I asked truly curious.

" 'See you all soon.' Sincerely N." she read.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yes. Did he mention anyone?" she asked trying to figure out whom he was with.

"No but then again that was several decades ago. Things change." I replied

"Yes I suppose they do. What I don't get is, if it is him, he said he has no problem with us so why is he doing this?" she asked. That was a good question. It didn't sound like something he would do. I didn't know him for long but it just didn't strike me as something he would do without a good reason.

"Do you still want to go today? And I'm bringing Jack with me. I don't want him alone right now." I said and Alice could probably see I wasn't going to cave on this one.

"That's fine and you can bring him back here for as long as see it necessary. I'm sure he wouldn't mind and neither would you. Esmee would also like to cook for someone who can eat." She laughed and so did I.

"Thanks and I have to go now. Some evil little shopper is coming in forty-five minutes to pick me up and will have a fit if I'm not ready on time." She laughed and said good-bye.

Whe I was done with my quick shower I went to find Jack. He was watching TV.

"Hey." I said sitting right beside him and snuggling into him. This would never get old.

"Hi." He said and then kissed my forehead.

"So how would you feel about coming with me today?" I asked smiling. Hoping that I wouldn't have to tell him that I didn't want him to be alone and the reason why.

"Sure, but I thought Alice said no guys?" he asked. I loved how much he listened.

"She did but we all begged her to let them come and she finally gave in." I lied easily.

"Good because I really didn't want to be away from you for that long." he said so sweetly.

"I was also thinking that we could stay at my house for a few nights. That way you could gfet a better chance to know my family." Another lie they just kept coming.

"That sounds nice." He was kissing me now so I became quiet and kissed him back.

The only thought going through my mind was everything is going to be fine. It has to be.

**So tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! And the more reviews I get the faster I will update for those of you who care.**


	13. Chapter 12

**You know the routine I say sorry and then you continue to read on so please don't stop now!**

**I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

Exactly at ten Alice appeared at the door. Mall appropriate clothes in hand. She handed them to me and then told me to change quickly. When I was done I went to stand next to Jack. By then everyone was in the house, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper.

"Are we ready to make this a very fun filled family gathering?" I asked laughing as I did.

"Come on let's go!" Alice said already out the door by the time the last part of her sentence got to us.

"You weren't lying when you said she liked to shop were you?" Jack whispered to me.

"We never joke about Alice and her shopping." I said back at him, a smile on my face. It seemed that I wasn't going to have to work hard to keep this afternoon light.

"Don't worry Jack we have all been dragged with her at one point or the other and we're fine. If it gets really bad just think what poor Jasper has to deal with." Emmett commented on his way out.

Jack and I walked outside to the waiting family. There were two cars. Edward's Volvo, which wasn't a surprise, and Rosalie's BMW. That was a little surprising she usually didn't like to take it out when it was rainy and muddy. Jack, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself got into the BMW. The others went with Edward. On the way there, Emmett and Jack talked about various things. Rosalie and I talked about what we wanted to get.

We pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later. The guys decided it was smart to stay out of our way and went off. That made me a little sad I didn't get to stay with Jack but I knew they would watch out for him.

"Have _fun _Bella." Rosalie jokingly said.

"She _will_." Alice replied back with a smile.

You couldn't help but laugh at them.

We parted ways after a few more comments.

I had to admit Rosalie was a great shopper. She would pick out pretty clothes and the skirts and dresses weren't too short.

"I don't see why Bella was complaining. You're much better at knowing limits than Alice." I said smiling as I looked at myself in the dressing room mirror.

"She has a different version of too short or too low cut." She said this as she was nodding in approval at my outfit.

After a few more hours we had gone to almost every store in the mall. I had a whole new wardrobe. So I was done. Rosalie was as well. My phone started going off in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and it was Jack.

"Hi." I said

"Hey. The guys and I are done and we were calling to see if you were done? Edward is calling Bella." He said.

"Yep we're done. Where are you at?"

"We are right in the center of the mall. We figured it would be an easy place to meet." He said.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." He knew that meant as fast as I could with other humans around. With that we hung up, feeling no need for a goodbye when we would see each other in a few minutes.

We soon spotted the guys and Bella and Alice were already with them.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you too. I still say I should have stayed with you."

"You would have been bored going into all the frilly stores and dressing rooms." I replied.

"No I could never be bored with you." He said so sweetly. I may sound stupid but I can't help it! If you saw him like this you would be too.

"Next time." I said and kissed him.

"As it was I had fun with them." He nodded over to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They were also tangled up with their significant other.

"Really?" I was glad that he was getting along with them so well.

"Yeah Emmett and Edward almost got kicked out of a store." He said smiling. Everyone heard him say this. Bella and Rosalie looked up at their husbands, Alice didn't look surprised and Jasper just looked amused.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He replied.

"Emmett?" Rosalie questioned.

"We might have gotten into an argument and been a little loud… and destructive." He added looking down but a smile was still on his face.

"How much damage did you do?" Bella asked.

"Not too much, only a few shelves worth." Edward stated simply.

"What was the argument over?" I asked, now curious.

"They were arguing over who could ask the stupidest questions to the employees." Jasper answered.

"And by the end of it not only were the employees extremely annoyed but Emmett and Edward decided to start throwing the balls at each other." Jack finished.

Oh they were in one of the wrost stores to be in with them, the sports store.

After hearing everything else that went on we decided to leave.

When we got back home, Jack included. We all went our separate ways. I think everyone wanted alone time with the ones they loved. So Jack and I went upstairs to my room.

"Welcome to my room, although you've already seen it. Anyway I hope you don't mind, but this is where you'll be staying while you're here." I said looking at him.

"Of course not. Why would I mind staying in here with you?" he asked looking confused.

"I don't know, it still seems weird."

"What does?" he asked back.

"That you really want me." I can't believe I sounded so insecure. I was how old? And I still sound like a teen needing reassurance that my boyfriend isn't going to leave.

"Of course I want you, in every way possible. I love you." He said coming over to me and holding me tight.

"I love you too." I replied, enjoying him holding me.

"That's good." He laughed.

When I didn't laugh like I usually do at his cute little remarks, he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I wanted to keep things light but I knew that if I didn't talk about what was really on my mind, besides Nate, I wasn't going to bring it up for a while.

"I don't know how to start this." I said.

"The beginnings always good." He was looking down at me encouragingly.

"Ok look I'm not asking… no that's not thw right way to say that. I'm…" you would think I would be better with words. "…Trying to inform you, that's a better way to say it. I want you to know that this is completely your choice." I looked at him to make sure he understood.

"Continue." He said simply.

"If and I put emphasis on if and _only_ if you want I… this is just one option and it is definitely not the only one, but I could make you like me." I rushed out the last part.

He just looked at me. I think he was trying to process.

"Remember it's only one option and only if you would want it." I stated again, just to be clear.

"I could be like you?" he asked still thinking.

"Yes and all that comes with it." I wanted to make sure he was clear on the bad sides of being like me. I assumed that he was thinking of the immortality, speed, strength, and hopefully me.

"Like you." he didn't ask this one he just stated it.

"Yes I would be included in this but I'm already with you. So don't let me be the factor that decides this." I said

"What else?" he asked.

"Horrible blood lust for a few years. You won't be able to see your family again. Moving a lot is also included in this life." I said.

"And the good?" he asked again.

"The speed, strength, freedom that eventually comes, and if you're lucky you find a family." I said.

"Like you did." He said.

"Yes."

"So why wouldn't I want this?" he asked.

"All of the bad that I told you. Have you ever had a sore throat to the point that if you weren't able to speak and if you tried you wanted to die?" It may sound harsh but I was trying to make him fully understand what he was saying. I really wasn't trying to talk him out of this.

"Yes." He said as he looked at me questioningly.

"Well imagine that pain and intensify it by 100. That's what the blood lust feels like. If you were to get too close to a human, you wouldn't even realize what you were doing until it was done and they were dead." I had to tell him this. If he was going to choose this then he had to know what he was getting into.

"And how long would this last?" he asked.

"It depends. Some of us are more immune to it than others, and time helps. Jasper for instance has had a harder time than the others, Bella on the other hand has an amazing immunity to it." I told him.

"Where do you fall in this?" he questioned.

"Like I said time helps. I've been around for a while so I'm pretty good at it, but I wasn't in the beginning. I've made my faire share of mistakes." I said honestly.

"And by mistakes I assume you mean deaths." He said calmly. That irritated me. How could he discuss my slip-ups so calm and collected?

"No, I mean murders. I murdered those people. They had lives, family and friends. I took that away. Listen to me I sound like Edward. I swore to myself that I was going to give you the information and let you decide what you wanted." I finished mostly talking to myself.

He wrapped me in his arms again and kissed me.

"How can you do that? Especially after everything I just told you?" I asked.

"You." he said and I was confused.

"What?" I asked truly bewildered.

"I choose you and I want to be with you. I'm never going to find this type of love again and I'm not going to let you go." He said and kissed me before I could even respond to his craziness.

**So sorry it took forever but I'm in a few of the honors classes and I had a lot of work so please forgive me and if you want another chapter review. I promise the more reviews I get I will update faster!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

I couldn't believe him. Surely he has to be insane! To choose what he chose, I just don't understand his thinking. He was peacefully sleeping while I was thinking all of this through. A light knock sounded on my door and I gently got up so I wouldn't wake Jack.

"Would you mind talking to me for a few minutes?" It was Edward.

"Sure." I walked out of my room and followed him downstairs.

"You have to stop this." he said as soon as we were in the living room.

"Stop what?" I asked. I didn't know if he meant don't turn him or stop over thinking.

"The second part. Stop over thinking it. If you were in his place would you have him turn you? After you knew everything?" he asked.

"Yes." I was sure of this.

"Then why won't you accept him wanting to be turned?" he replied back.

"I thought I could and I thought I _would_. You of all people should know how much I want this." I told him.

"For _you, _you want this for yourself but not for him. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, I want this but I don't want him to suffer with the pain and the guilt. There is a very good chance, 99, that he won't be like Bella and have this strange immunity to blood. I don't want him to resent me for making him a murderer. But then there's this side of me that is saying that I really can't lose him, that if he goes, I will go insane." I tried to explain it as best I could.

"Like without him there would be no point in living this existence?" he asked again. He was apparently full of questions.

"Yes my world would stop." I said back.

"If I offered my opinion would you take it into consideration?"

"Probably." I would because this was what he had gone through just a while ago.

"Just accept it. It will make things a lot easier on you and on the relationship. You know he loves you as much as you love him. It may seem imossible but it's true. Trust me on this one." He told me.

"Was that what stopped you? You thought she didn't love you as much as you loved her?" I asked.

"That and I thought I was taking everything away from her that she deserved. Like her family, a chance to have a family of her own, and what really got me was the fact that I thought I was taking away her soul." He said. A smile coming to his face at just the thought of Bella.

"And now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean she seems truly happy and she always tells me she wouldn't trade this for anything. As for her soul she convinced me otherwise. I can't see how someone so loving and caring couldn't have one. I don't know what that says about the rest of us but I have learned to trust Bella." He said. You could hear the love in his voice.

"And how do you know that he loves me that much? What if I'm just some fling?" I asked.

"You aren't. And I know this because the way he talks about you, it's the same way Emmett talks about Rosalie, Jasper about Alice, Carlisle about Esme and myself about Bella. If you were to leave him it would do more damage than good to both of you. That is one thing I learned." He said.

"So you think I should take his word that he wants this and turn him?" I asked, trying to sum everything up.

"Yes I think he loves you and needs you and without each other you two would be miserable."

"I will take that into consideration and thanks for sharing." I said to him.

"Your welcome. Now go on, get back to him. I do remember how much I liked to watch Bella sleep." He said smiling at the memory.

I didn't need for him to tell me twice I ran back up those stairs and into my room. I went back into his embrace and cuddled against him. I was amazed that he didn't mind the temperature difference. He said he was always warm and rarely got cold. Everything was warm, compared to me, so I didn't know if he was significantly warmed than others. Plus I really didn't go around and touch people to feel their warmth.

"Good morning." Jack said, squeezing his arms tighter around me. I loved that it made me feel so secure.

"Hello. How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Much better than usual." He replied.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because I had you in my arms." He then kissed me, which I gladly accepted.

"I was thinking about everything you said last night and I will turn you as long as you are sure it's what you really want." I sighed.

"It is. I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side." He kissed me again.

"And it has nothing to do with the immortality and the forever young part?" I asked jokingly.

"What's the use of that if I can't have you? There would be none." He was now kissing me on my neck.

"When would you want to be turned?" I was hoping not for a while.

"It doesn't matter just soon." He stated.

"Why soon?" I asked hoping to prolong this.

"Because I want to be up with you at night, I want to be able to go hunting with you, I never want to miss a moment with you." it was so simply said, if I could cry I probably would have.

" Well in that case, I would have to go hunting first." I said.

"You should've gone earlier. Your eyes are almost black now." He replied.

"I didn't realize you noticed the eye color changing." I was shocked.

"Of course I did. Believe it or not I pay attention to you." he was smiling.

"Good, well then I will go hunting tonight while you sleep. Then on winter break we can go up to a place I like to go to when I want to be alone and we can discuss the change. How does that sound? As long as you don't mind being away…" I didn't get to finish Jack's phone went off. He wasn't going to answer it and let me go on.

"Answer it." I told him.

"Hello?" he answered. I didn't want to listen in on the conversation. So I tuned the conversation out.

When I heard the phone snap shut I looked back at Jack. He looked devastated.

I immediately hugged him even though I didn't know what was wrong. It was just a reaction.

"What happened?" I asked worried about him.

**Sorry to be so mean but I just had to leave it there and I promise I will update soon I won't leave you hanging for long… as long as you REVIEW PLEASE! So if you want to know what happened hit the review button PLEASE!**


	15. SORRY!

**POLL UP ON MY PAGE VOTE IF YOU CARE! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK AND VERY FEW PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING SO I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE IS EVEN READING THIS ANYMORE! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU! SORRY FOR RANTING AND NOW PLEASE VOTE!**

**IF THE YES WINS THEN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND REPLACED WITH A NEW ONE SO PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


	16. The Real Chapter 14

**So once agin sorry I know! I had writer's block and then I couldn't get in the mood to write. But then today I got an idea and decided to go for it! Also I would like to thank those of you who voted and I would also like to thank Dancing With The Werewolves I loved the review and decided you're right! So thanks again! Oh and I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

_**Prviously**_

"_Hello?" he answered. I didn't want to listen in on the conversation. So I tuned the conversation out._

_When I heard the phone snap shut I looked back at Jack. He looked devastated._

_I immediately hugged him even though I didn't know what was wrong. It was just a reaction._

"_What happened?" I asked worried about him_.

"There was an accident." He said.

"What kind of accident?" I asked stupidly.

"Car. My dad was hit. Apparently some idiot was speeding through a red light and hit the driver's side of my dad's car." He said it with almost no feeling.

"Ok so what hospital is he at? We'll leave right now." I said getting up.

"He's not at the hospital. He…ugh… he died there. The paramedics tried to save him but there was…um… a lot of damage." He was starting to break down.

"Oh I am so sorry." It was lame but have you ever been around someone that just lost an important person? If you have you know that your mind freezes and nothing else comes to mind. So I did what I could. I just held him and that was when he stared crying. I knew he hated crying in front of me but he couldn't stop. It didn't matter to me if I could be crying I would, for his loss.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. We just sat on my bed for a very long time or so it seemed. I asked Jack if he wanted to go down to the morgue. He just shook his head and mumbled not now.

ONE WEEK LATER

We had burried Jack's dad today. It was a nice ceremony. Jack's distant family had come in. I had learned that he really didn't have any close relatives. Jack was eighteen so he was able to stay in the house and live on his own. Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the family agreed that he should move in with us.

"Hey." He said as I walked up to him. The service had just ended and everyone was done offering his or her condolences. He hugged me close to him and kissed me on the forehead,

"Hey." I mumbled back. "I know this is going to sound stupid but how are you holding up?" I asked. I had to.

"I'm ok. It's going to be hard to go back to the house all by myself." He said.

"What if you didn't have to?" I said looking up at him.

"What are you talking about?" he looked down at me questioningly.

"Well don't get mad ok?" I asked. I didn't know how he would take this.

"No matter what I could never get mad at you." he said and kissed me again on my head.

"Ok, Carlisle and Esme were talking. Then they talked with all of us and we all agreed. We want you to live with us." I said.

"You want me to move in with you?" he asked.

"Yes. I would love for you to move in with me," I said. "And the family too." I added as an afterthought.

"I couldn't burden you like that." He said shaking his head.

"Oh you could never be a burden. Do you not get how much I would like that?" I said.

"And what about the others?" he asked. It was then that I noticed we were still standing so I dragged him over to a chair and I sat down between his legs. I was leaning into him and he seemed to relax a little.

"Rosalie will be thrilled to have a chance to get you hooked on cars. Emmett will love that he has someone to play his stupid video games with. Edward and Jasper get sick of the games. Edward will love the fact that someone else shares his major interest in music. Jasper will enjoy having someone there that he hasn't told his stories to yet. Alice will love having another dress up doll." At this he laughed. "Bella will love not being the only quiet one and she will love to get to know you better. Carlisle will love the fact that there is someone in the house that can get me under control." We both laughed at that one.

"No one can do that." Jack said.

"Lastly Esme will love to have someone there she can cook for. She used to love cooking for Bella." I smiled as I finished.

"And what will you love?" he asked with a little smile.

"Well I'll love having you there all the time, being able to watch you sleep, being held in your arms as you sleep, and just being near you." I said and kissed him.

"How can I resist that? As long as you're sure that I won't be a burden." He said

"Nonsense dear. We would love to have you in the house." Esme said as she and the rest of the family came up. They all had welcoming smiles.

When we left, he looked sad and yet he still had a little smile on his lips.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that as horrible as this is, I think my dad would want me to be happy. The onlyway I could be happy is to be with you." when he finished he then kissed me full on the lips.

"He would want you to be happy." I said hugging him yet again.

"I just feel guilty for moving on so quickly." He said looking down, ashamed.

"Do you have any reason to hang on and be completely miserable? I may sound mean but that's not how I mean it. What I mean is, you guys had a good relationship. You talked and rarely fought. Did you have anything left unsaid?" I asked. I was just trying to understand.

"No, but I feel like I should be mourning longer. That's what I feel like and yet I can't. I feel sad that he's gone and then when I'm with you I feel so happy." he was trying to explain. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. So the ride home was a peaceful quiet.

"I'm happy that winter break is in a few days. That will make me so happy. Two full weeks with nothing but us." He said as we made our way up to my room. Well now that he was moving in, our room. At least I assumed he would sleep in here. We had other rooms he could stay in, if he wanted.

"And you still want me to change you?" I asked. I thought that with his father's death we should postpone it.

"Yes." He stated.

"So you don't think you should take a little time to think about this? I'll understand if you wanted a little more time." I said. We were now snuggled up on the bed.

"No. I don't need time I just want you. I want this. Is it a bad time? I don't think so. Now I have no family to say goodbye to. You met the rest of them. We don't see each other. Maybe once every few years at a funeral or some other family gathering. So it won't be unusual for me to not show up." He said squeezing me tighter.

"You have no idea how much I love that you want to be with me pr how much I want to be with you for eternity. I just don't want you to miss out on anything. I really don't want you to end up hating me becausee I turned you into a killer." I said. It was a vicious cycle we had going on. He would hold me closer than I would try to snuggle into him more.

"I could ever hate you, no matter what. And I know that you will do your best to keep me in line." He said.

"Yeah I will. We all will try and help. But sometimes it's not enough. You could slip. When we slip it means someones death." Here I was trying to scare him again. I'm an idiot.

"I'll deal with it when that happens." He said. He was so sure.

"Fine. I'll go huntng before we leave or when we get up there. Probably before we leave, I don't want to leave you alone up in the middle of nowhere. Then if you want I can change you then." I said.

"Sounds good. How much are they going to hate me for making them move again?" he asked.

"They won't. They understand and besides they will use any excuse to get out of high school. Speaking of high school, I really don't like that I'm keeping you from graduation." I stated.

"Why? I don't. I would rather be with you. You've seen how well I'm liked so it's no big deal."

"I still don't like it. So I've decided that when we get up to Alaska, after your change, we can do online schooling that way you can get credits and get a diploma. Then if you want to do college, like I know you do." I didn't get to finish.

"How do you know I want to go to college?" he asked in amazement.

"I might have seen a few applications when I was in your room." I said and he just laughed and kissed my neck. "Anyway we could do online college courses." I finished.

"You are truly amazing. I don't know how I would survive without you." he kissed my neck again.

"I have to ask this and I _will_ ask you again but, you're sure right?" I had to know.

"I've never been so sure about anything else. I know I'm never going to find anyone like you. So I'm holding on to this love." He said while flipping me over, which I of course didn't mind, so he could look in my eyes.

"I love you so much I just didn't want to make you miserable." I said looking down.

"If I'm with you I can never be miserable." He said and wouldn't let me say anything because he was now kissing me. Clothes soon went flying and I had one of the best nights ever. It was still good because even though he was sleeping, he wouldn't let go of me. Now that he was sleeping and it was quiet I was thinking. I wanted him to change but then I also thought that maybe it was too soon after his father's death. Even though he had made a good point about not having anyone to hurt with his 'death' and I knew he meant what he said about loving me and wanting to be with me.

"He's ready and so are you. Trust us we know what he's thinking and feeling." Edward whispered so I could hear and I assumed Jasper was with him.

I looked at Jack's face and he looked so calm and I knew that I could survive this as long as he didn't regret his choice.

Ok so there you go! Next chapter will be the winter break and maybe a change? Don't worry N. and his mysterious partner will be coming soon. I tried to make it as long as possible to make up for not writing sooner when I promised I would.


	17. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! **

**Chapter 15**

I can't believe this was really happening. What was I thinking? He was going to regret this and then he would leave me. You might have heard this before but, when we love; we love hard. There's no going back. So to lose a love like this would be devastating.

Suddenly these thoughts were pushed out of my head when I felt his warm hand grab mine.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking." I said. I didn't really need to watch the road. I had been to this place so many times and with the good memory and reflexes I had nothing to worry about.

"Well what were you thinking? And don't lie because whatever it was you were cringing." He noticed almost everything. And usually wouldn't let me get away with it. As annoying as that got, it was one of the things I loved about him.

"I was thinking about how much I loved you." I said partially telling the truth. I didn't want to sound so…clingy.

"And that made you cringe?" he asked.

"No that wasn't what I was cringing at." I looked over at him.

"Tell me? Please?" there was no way I could resist that.

"I was thinking what would happen if you were to hate me and leave." There I said it.

He took the hand he held in his and kissed it. "I could never hate you and I would die before I left you. I need you. I hate to sound this needy but I do. I can be happy without you but it's nowhere near the happiness I feel when I'm with you. They don't even compare." I could see the love in his eyes as he said this.

"You want to know something funny? Funny may not be the right word but I can't think of a better one." I asked glancing over at him. The driving was a help I could act like I was watching the road if I needed to avoid eye contact.

"What?" he asked back.

"I promised myself I would tell you what I was and that if you went out screaming I wouldn't bother you again. You accepted all of us though. When I realized I loved you, I said that I would offer you the choice of change. I would tell you about the up sides and the downs, then you could decide for yourself. I then promised myself that no matter what you chose I would accept it. When you chose to change, I was shocked. That's when I really thought about what could happen. You could regret this, you could come to hate me, or the worst one of them all, you could slip and kill someone. That's why I have the issues I do with making you like me." I said keeping my eyes on the road. Only Jack could make me like this.

"Well first off, I will _never_ regret this. No matter how long I live. Next, I've already told you that I could never hate you. I love you way too much. Lastly, I could and may slip. But I know that you and the rest of your family will try to keep me from doing so. And if I do slip I know that you will help me… get over it?" the way he said the last part was like a question.

"That works as well as anything else. You'll still feel guilty but eventually it does subside." I said.

"With you there, I can handle anything." He said and kissed my hand.

"I feel the exact same way. I feel like no matter what happens, as long as you're with me I can handle anything that comes our way." I said looking into his gorgeous eyes. I sped up a little. I couldn't wait until I could kiss him again.

The rest of the car ride was spent with light topics or in a nice quiet.

When we finally got there it was around two in the afternoon. We left the house arounf ten. That was with me speeding. Driving with the speed limits, it usually takes about seven hours.

The place hadn't changed. It was still as beautiful as when I left it. It was a cute little log cabin. It had a very cozy living room, a nice big bathroom, a good kitchen, and a very nice master bedroom. There were some other guestrooms but I rarely used those.

"Wow this place is amazing." He said looking around.

"Thank you. I like to come up here to just get away." I said.

"This place screams you." we both laughed at that.

"Well I did decorate and design it." I said while walking over towards him. He had set the stuff down. He had insisted that he had to carry the bags in. He was now sitting on the couch. I went over there and cuddled right into him. I then moved so that I was facing him. I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked when we finally broke apart.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that in the car." I said smiling.

"Well then don't let me stop you." he said as he started kissing my neck.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" he asked with an almost hurt look in his eyes.

"You're sure you want me to change you right and you don't want to wait?" I asked.

"Yes. I already told you I don't want to miss anything with you." he said as he gave me a quick kiss. I loved how he knew I wasn't finished and I wasn't going to get distracted.

"Alright. I went hunting this morning and if we do what we're both thinking, then I would have to go hunting again. Just to make sure I don't lose control." I said.

"I understand. So should you bite me now? While you have the most control?" he asked so simply and calmly.

"You're sure you want this? I mean there's no turning back. Once I bite, I can't undo the venom that will be spreading. And it will be excruciatingly painful." I wanted him to know what he was doing.

"You told me that and I am _sure_. I want to be with you and I never want to have to be away from you, even if it's only sleep." He said.

"I hate this. I hate feeling like I'm taking everything away from you." I said looking down.

"You aren't taking anything away from me. You're giving me a new life. A life where I get to spend every moment with you." he said back.

"I can get pretty annoying." That was my lame attempt to make a joke at the time. He knew it too.

"Never."

"Follow me." I said and led him to the master bedroom. We both layed down on the bed and he held me in his arms.

"Alright. I have to ask one more time. You're sure?" I said looking into his eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Yes." He said and I saw no doubt only love.

"I'm sorry." I said and leaned down to his neck. I kissed it a few times.

"For what?" he asked.

"This." I said and bit down.

He tasted beyond amazing. I hadn't had human blood in so long. I almost forgot what it tasted like and what I remembered it did not taste this good. I pulled back. I had to. If I drank too much he would die. I couldn't take that.

He started writhing and I knew that pain was just beginning. Now the helpless feeling kicked in. So I did the only thing I could think of. I just held him there and stroked his hair. Whispering into his ear, telling him everything would be ok and it would be over soon.

The only time I moved was when he would move and I had to readjust. That way I was always holding him.

For three very long days he was in horrible pain. He didn't scream once. The only sounds he would make were small groans. And those didn't happen that often.

Finally on the night of the third day, the writhing slowed down. His heart was also giving its last beats. I didn't realize how anxious I had become. I needed to see his eyes open, even if they were the newborn red. And I needed to hear his voice, no matter how much it had changed. It would still be his. His heart gave it's last beat and the writhing stopped.

His head was in my lap and he was curled up. So when he finally opened his eyes, I was the first thing he saw.

"Were you always this beautiful?" he asked a small smile on his lips. I laughed and if I could I would be crying.

"I missed you." I said. He then moved and grabbed me. He held me against his chest. I also noticed that he was now the same temperature as I was. He didn't feel cold or hot, just warm. It's hard to describe.

"I was here the entire time." He said and kissed my head.

"I know that. But I missed talking to you and hearing you voice and laugh." I said and snuggled closer to him.

"We have forever to make up for the time lost." He said and laughed. I loved that laugh.

"We do. How do you feel?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I have you in my arms and I get to spend forever with you." He said and smiled at me. I smiled right back.

"And your throat?" I asked, knowing he must be thirsty.

"Not too bad. Definitely not as bad as you described it. It's a little scratchy." He said.

"Really?" I was shocked. That was something I remembered. The feeling like your throat was on fire.

"Yes." He said.

"Wow. I still would feel better if we went hunting." I said looking at him in amazement.

"Let's go." He said with excitement.

"Why are you so excited to go hunting?" I asked laughing.

"I didn't tell you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Tell me what?" I looked at him curiously.

"Since you told me about it, I've wanted to see you hunt. I just can't imagine someone that looks like you could take down a bear." He smiled at me.

"Well then let's go then." I said and grabbed his hand and ran. That part shocked him. He was amazed he could keep up with me.

He did great hunting. I also had a few deer.

I was finishing up my last one. I had left Jack when he was working on another deer. I was just standing up from the ground when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"That is possibly my new favorite thing to watch." He said kissing up my neck.

"Why?" I said. I didn't even realize that I had moved my head to the side and back. It was now resting on his shoulder and tilted.

"When you hunt, you are absolutely beautiful, not that you aren't normally. But that just intensifies your beauty." He then turned me around and kissed me on my lips. I had a feeling I was going to like him not having to breathe.

We broke apart and then ran back to the cabin. We then went straight to the bedroom. If I thought the previous times with him were great, then this was absolutely mind blowing.

Afterwards, he just held me in his arms. He didn't sleep now so for the rest of the night he just stroked my hair. We talked a little but not much. We were just enjoying each other's company. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had found my love and he had accepted me. And he was now like me. I didn't have to worry about hurting him in any way. This was the greatest feeling ever. I was so content.

"I love you." I sighed happily.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me. I loved those kisses. And we get to be like this for two weeks.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THOUGHT THAT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	18. Chapter 16

**So you may not like this and I wasn't really planning on doing this but I was asked and I decided to try. So this is just a short chapter in EPOV.**

"Will you stop worrying?" I asked, looking over at my beautiful wife.

"I can't help it and since when did you become Jasper?" she asked a smile on her face. It wasn't her usual one. This one showed her worry.

"Tanya and Jack will both be fine. She has plenty of control and strength to handle this. Plus I don't need to be Jasper to understand what you're feeling. Your face says it all." I sighed.

"I know. It's just this has to be hard for her and for him too. I mean the physical pain for him and the mental pain for her." she said.

"They will be fine." I said as I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"So I'm being stupid about this?" she asked with a small sigh.

"No. You could never be stupid. You're caring and that is one of the many things I love about you." I kissed her again.

"Ok I will try and stop worrying. I make no guarantees though." I laughed as she said this.

"That's all I'm asking. So what ever could we do that would get your mind off of this?" I smirked.

"I don't know." She said with a tone of voice that said she knew what I meant. I just laughed and started to kiss her.

"Meadow." She yelled and jumped off the bed leaving me shocked. I'm fairly positive that she was laghing at the expression on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we should go to the meadow. Even if it's not as good as our old one, I'd like to go." She said with a big smile.

"Now?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes, please." She put on the begging face I couldn't resist.

"Fine. Let's go." I sighed.

"Thank you. I love you." she said as she kissed me.

"I love you too." I sighed and pulled her up and kissed her again.

We drove to the path that would take us to the meadow. We found this shortly after we moved in. Nothing could beat the old meadow. There were so many memories in that meadow. This one was a good substitute. I told her, the next time we moved back to Forks that was the first place we would go.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. We weren't running. We were in no hurry to get there.

"I was remembering the first time you took me to _our_ meadow." I knew from the way she emphasized 'our' that she was talking about the one in Forks.

"That was very… interesting" I smiled at the memories that popped up.

"Interesting? That's all?" she asked a smile on her face as well.

"Well I was going to go with entertaining but I thought that would make you upset." I said.

"Why?" She looked at me with confussion in her eyes.

"Your reacticon to the running and also your reaction to the kiss." I laughed.

"Excuse me for being human and not being able tyo resist you." she laughed too. I knew she wasn't angry.

"So are you saying now that you're a vampire you would be able to resist me?" she walked right into this one. As I said this, I was trying to dazzle her.

"Yes I think I can resist you a little better." She stuttered out.

"Really?" I asked in the smoothest voice I could muster. I knew she would get mad at me for doing this later but I loved that I could still get her like this.

"I…I… what?" she managed to get out. She was now against a tree and I took advantage of this. I kissed her entire face and finally her lips. Then I walked away and let her regain her thoughts and composure.

"That was not nice." She now looked mad.

"You're right that wasn't nice but it was fun." I smirked. "Plus it's good to know that I can still do that." I said.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now." She mumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, you have the same effect on me." I said and kissed her cheek. We had started walking again.

"That does make me feel a little better." She sighed and leaned into me. I just laughed.

When we got to the meadow, we walked to the middle and lay down. We stayed there until dark and then decided we should go home. I enjoyed today. It was rare that we got to spend a day like this. Nights were usually the time when we got to be alone. So it was nice to spend a day like this.

"Thank you." she said as we got to the house.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking my mnd off of things." She said.

"Anytime." I said and kissed her head.

**Tell me your thoughts. Thanks for the review Jennie68!**


	19. SORRY AGAIN

**Ok so here is my lame excuse for not updating. Right now is BEYOND crazy. I have finals this coming week. So right now I should be sleeping or studying but I can't. I feel horrible for taking so long. Here's the plan:**

**High School? Again? Love?**** - I know that has kind of been on a break for a long time. Truth be told, I am still trying to figure out where to go with that. Hopefully, I will figure it out SOON because I fully intend to update sometime during the holidays.**

**Issues**** - I'm not really sure about how people feel about this. I plan on updating this on the holidays too. However, I really would appreciate some feedback (assuming I still have readers, and yes I know what they say about people that assume). I already have part of the next chapter written out. So for right now I know where this story is going. So that will probably be the first thing updated. **

**My Sanctuary**** - Last but not least, I also plan on updating this during the holidays. I'm not really sure on how I want to play this out, which is why I have been putting this off for quite a while. But I will figure it out.**

**So there it is, My Big Plan (my personal title for it). Once my finals are over I will figure out where and how I want my stories to play out. I hope I still have readers that care and if I do, then thank you for your patience and sorry for another AN.**


	20. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

We had been up at the cabin for nearly two weeks. We were going to head home tomorrow afternoon. As we were packing up, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey, it's me." Alice said. I had called to check in and I'm sure Alice saw that everything was fine.

"What's up?" I asked. I knew they didn't want to interrupt my time with Jack.

"Well, tonight is going to be the perfect time for a baseball game. The family thought that you might want to join us. Also, we thought that Jack might want to play too. So are you game?" She said. I could practically hear her smile. She knew I was in. I couldn't resist a good game of baseball. Also, Jack would have a lot of fun.

"Let me ask Jack." I said and put the phone down. I ran to the living room, where Jack was.

"Hey, I have a question." I said and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's going to be perfect conditions for a baseball game tonight. Alice called and wanted to know if we would like to join them tonight. We don't have to, only if you want to?" I told him.

"Perfect conditions?" he asked with a smile?

"Yes. So do you want to play?" I asked. I really wanted to play but if he didn't I was ok with not going.

"I'd love to." He said as he came over to me and kissed me.

"Great! I have to go tell Alice." I ran back to the back to the bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Yay!" Alice said.

""I take it that means you know we're both coming tonight?" I laughed.

"Yes and we can't wait. Start running now and you'll reach the clearing at the same time we will." Alice said and then hung up. I laughed again. It didn't last long though because right after I heard glass shattering.

"Jack?" I asked and ran out to see what happened.

"Tanya? What happened?" He asked. Then it happened again.

"I don't know." I said and went to kitchen window. The windows by it had been broken. Someone had thrown rocks at them. I looked out and saw him. It was Nate. Then I noticed another vampire with him. I didn't recognize her. She smiled at me and then ran off. This wasn't a kind smile. Nate followed after her.

"Should we follow them?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I said and started to run after them. Jack was right beside me. If it looked like it was going to come down to a fight, we would run. I wasn't going to risk losing Jack in a fight. These vampires were older than he was. He didn't know how to fight. He was going to go on pure instinct and with an older vampire, that would probably get him killed. The only advantage he had was his strength. Right now he was stronger than they were. That might help him last longer but there was a good chance that wouldn't win the fight. "Listen, if it comes to a fight we are running to the clearing where the Cullens will be. We will not take these two on." I told him in a hushed voice. I didn't want the other two to hear this.

"Why? It would be two on two?" He asked.

"It would be very...risky." I said.

"Ok, but I will need an explanation later." He replied. I gave him a small smile.

We were following the scent of the other two and I was trying to figure out how far ahead of us they were. I looked around, thinking about where they were leading us. That's when it clicked.

"They're leading us to the clearing." I said.

"What clearing?" Jack asked.

"The one where we were going to play baseball." I said. She wanted the Cullens and that's where they would be. She didn't know that we were planning on going there anyway. That's why she wanted us to chase her. She was leading us to them.

"What about the rest of them?" Jack asked.

"They'll be there. We have no way to warn them. I'm hoping Alice has seen this by now. If not, once we get closer Edward might here them or us. That will at least give them some warning." I told him.

"Ok." He responded. He was nervous and he was trying to hide it.

"This wasn't good thinking on her part." I told him. "Once we get there, they will be out numbered. The Cullens are skilled fighters. There's only two that we will have to worry about. You and Bella are the newest. Later I will explain why that is a disadvantage." I told him.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." He said.

"Don't. I know how to fight. I'm hoping it doesn't come down to that but I think it might." I said.

We followed them the rest of the way in silence. I was right, we were now a few minutes away from the clearing. Alice said that we would meet up at the clearing. I was counting on that. I started to yell for Edward in my thoughts. I hoped I caught his attention and he got the warning.

"I love you." I said and smiled at him.

"No. We will not die. This is not the time where we say our goodbyes. We will have eternity to tell each other that after tonight." He told me.

"Regardless, I do love you." I said again.

"I love you too." He said and smiled back at me.

We were now in the clearing. Nate and the other vampire were just standing on the other side. She still had a wicked smile on her face. Nate looked sad. As I noticed this, the Cullens ran into the clearing and came over to where Jack and I were standing.

"Thanks for the warning." Edward said to me. "Alice didn't see this."

"Welcome back Cullens." The female vampire said as she started to head towards the middle of the clearing. "I'm guessing you don't remember me. That means I have to start the story at the beginning." She sighed.

OK so it has been quite a while but after this, only two chapters are left. That is working under the assumption that anyone is still reading this. If so please REVIEW(kind or constructive ones only!) Also I am working on the next two chapters right now. So they should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow. I am trying to finish this story this weekend.


	21. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

"It was here that my world came crashing down." She continued. "You destroyed it." She said and appeared to be on the edge of a breakdown.

"A newborn. Ava." Edward said.

"Yes. I was part of the battle. I'm still amazed that I escaped. I tried..." She sighed and stopped herself. I noticed the flash of emotion on her face. It was the first time she showed an emotion other than anger.

"To get him to run away with you." Edward finished for her.

"Stop!" She nearly screeched. "You don't get to do that." She said.

"We don't want to fight." Carlisle was trying to reason.

"Funny, because I do." She smiled.

"You're outnumbered." Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes, I am but what do I have to lose?" She asked. She didn't plan on walking away from this.

"Nate, it's been a while but this doesn't seem like you." I looked to him.

"I told you this isn't my fight but..." He stopped and looked truly disappointed.

"Then why?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? He's infatuated with me." She laughed.

"He truly is. They're not mates. She lost hers in the battle. He feels bad for her and sees it as protecting her. He wants to help her." Edward was looking into Nate's thoughts.

"Yet, you don't want to. I know how it feels." Jasper said.

"No but I told her I would help her." Nate replied.

"That's worth your life?" I asked.

Clearly, Ava had enough talking. She ran back into the trees.

"I'm truly sorry." Nate said and joined Ava in the trees.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She's running but I can't see any definite markers." She replied while still looking.

"Edward?" Carlisle turned to him.

"She's trying to figure out which of us to attack first." He then let out a growl. "She noticed Jack and Bella are newer." He explained. I was not going to let her get her hands on Jack.

"Bella's left." Alice said.

A second later Ava came out of the woods right where Alice predicted. She went after Bella. Bella quickly moved out of the way and Emmet tried to get a hold of Ava. She was faster and moved before he could grab her. Then she moved back into the woods.

"Tanya, you're right." Alice said.

It wasn't Ava. It was Nate this time. He was going after Alice though, not me. Alice moved away and Jasper managed to get a hold of him. He tried to free himself but Jasper wasn't letting go.

"Stop. You can't help her." Jasper told him. It was as if it finally sunk in.

"She's going to attack Jack next. Then she will go after Bella again. She wants to take the ones you love. Also, she is really good at escaping from bad situations. She's quite like the vampire that started the newborn army." Nate said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Jasper said and let him go. I was surprised Nate didn't run. He stayed and stood there with us. "Move Jack to the middle. It will make it harder for her to get to him." Jasper continued.

Jack made it to the middle of us right as Ava came running out of the woods. I made a move to grab her and she managed to get out of the way. This time when she went to run back to the woods Edward was ready. He ran ahead of her and blocked her from going into the woods. She made a move to run in the other direction but this time Esme was there. Everywhere she went to run one of us blocked her. She had no escape now. She lunged at me and I knocked her down. She jumped right back up and lunged at Bella this time. She was going after anyone she could. She managed to grab her and hold onto her. She still had some newborn strength and was stronger than Ava. Ava was still struggling against and was trying to bite Bella anywhere she could. She got really close and that's when Edward lost it. He ran over and ripped off Ava's head. She wasn't going to stop. We all understood that killing her was the only option. Nate looked sad. Bella immediately let go of the body. She looked shocked. Carlisle looked disappointed, as did Esme. The rest of them just had blank expressions on their faces. Jack looked like he was in shock and I really couldn't tell you what my face looked like.

After we destroyed the body, we decided to go home.

"You are more than welcome to come with us." Carlisle said and looked at Nate. "You helped us." He continued.

"I don't know." He said, looking to the woods.

"Come on. I'd like to talk to you." I told him. I meant it too. "It;s been what, a couple of decades?" I asked with a small laugh.

"At least." He gave me a small smile.

"Let's go then. Follow us?" I asked.

"Yes." Nate replied.

We all started to run back to the house. I grabbed Jack's hand and gave a small smile. I was worried about him.

"Nate would you mind following the rest of them?" I asked.

"No, of course not." He replied and ran ahead of us.

"Why don't we walk for a bit?" I looked to Jack.

"Ok." He replied.

"Are you ok? I realize that must have been quite shocking. Not that you get used to it. It just gets to be less shocking." I stopped myself before I could ramble more.

"I'm fine. I was concerned about you and your family. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." He replied.

"I'm fine and they are your family too. I know everything seems to have moved so fast. I am sorry for that. I shouldn't have..." I said but then was cut off.

"No, this was my choice. I wanted this. It was just a lot to take in. I was so worried about you getting hurt. So, stop." He smiled at me and then leaned in to kiss me.

"Also, they're your family too." I smiled.

"I know. It's just going to take a while for that to sink in." He smiled and it wasn't just a little smile. It was his full smile.

By the time we got to the house, everyone was already inside.

"Took you long enough." Emmett smiled at us.

"Sorry." I smiled. "So how have you been?" I turned to look at Nate

"Ok. I am sorry. We met and she asked me if I was traveling by myself. I said I was and she asked if she could travel with me. We traveled around for a while. I did feel bad for her and I wanted to protect her. She reminded me of my sister. She was so lonely. She said she needed my help. I told her I would. I promised her I would. Then she told me what she wanted to do. I was surprised. I couldn't just abandon her. I figured I could try to talk her out of it. Her grief had consumed her. I can't apologize enough. I am thankful that you are so understanding." He said and looked at all of us.

"She couldn't be helped." Edward said.

"I know that. I realized that once we started to run toward the clearing. There was nothing I could do. I was going to try to protect her. That was the plan. If possible, once we got there, try to make her see reason. Then I saw the look she had on her face. She wanted to kill. I am so sorry, for everything I did and Ava did." Nate said.

"You thought you could help. I can't blame you." I said and the rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"Thank you and I don't think I will ever be able to apologize enough." He replied looking ashamed.

"It's ok. Why don't you stay here tonight?" Esme asked. "It's been a long day and I think we all need some time to rest."

"I couldn't impose." Nate replied.

"Yes you can." I said. "Come on, follow us up."

We all went upstairs to our rooms to just relax. I showed Nate to the guest room. Then, Jack and I went to our room.

"So while we were up at the cabin I was thinking." I didn't want to give him the impression that he had no say in this.

"What were you thinking?" He asked with a smile. We were now laying on our bed.

"Ok, how would you feel about visiting Alaska?" I was a bit nervous.

"I told you I'll go anywhere you go." He then kissed me.

"Ok, but I want to make sure. You're ok with leaving for a while? I mean there will be plenty to hunt and I'd like you to meet some people."

"Who?" He asked.

"Well I actually have some family there. I have two sisters and 'parents', that's the best way I can describe them. They are like Carlisle and Esme. I lived there with them before coming here. I just needed a change. So, Carlisle and Esme offered to let me live here with them." I said.

"I'd love to meet your other family." He said and smiled.

"I can't believe you." I looked over at him in amazement.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"You are so amazing at dealing with everything." I said.

"So, when did you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk you first. We can talk to Carlisle and Esme tomorrow. Right now I just want to lay here with you." I cuddled into him. That was how we spent the rest of the night. We would talk to Carlisle and Esme tomorrow.

OK SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! I'M SO EXCITED! I PLAN ON GETTING IT UP TOMORROW! SO PLEASE REVIEW (KIND AND CONSTRUCTIVE ONES ONLY!)


	22. The End!

I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

The funny thing about not sleeping, we all act like we do. We all came downstairs in the morning, as if we had been sleeping. The only thing missing was breakfast. Although, wild animals in the house probably wasn't a good idea.

When Jack and I went downstairs, the entire family was already in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were battling in a video game. You could tell Emmett was about three seconds away from yelling and throwing something. He's not a good loser. Bella was reading and Edward was holding her and writing on his sheet music. Rosalie and Alice were planning their next shopping trip. Carlisle and Esme were just standing back and watching all of this with amusement. Then there was Nate, sitting in one of the chairs. He was taking everything in and just smiling.

"Tanya, no. We were planning a shopping trip." Alice suddenly said. I guess she saw what I was planning.

"Alice, not to sound too much like you but, it's time." I said to her.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"I was going to put this off until later." I said looking at Alice.

"Sorry." She replied with a smile. It clearly said she wasn't.

"Well, I...we needed to talk to you and Carlisle about this. I talked to Jack about this last night. We were thinking of going back to Alaska."

"Darling that's wonderful." Esme said and came to hug me.

"I wanted to say thank you, so much. This change was just what I needed." I said to her while we were hugging.

"Anytime." She said.

"Carlisle, thank you again." I said and walked over to him and hugged him.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"When did you want to leave?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow?" I asked and looked at Jack. He just nodded in agreement with a smile. "Tomorrow." I said to Carlisle and Esme. We could pack our things tonight.

"Leaving so soon? I haven't even had a chance to challenge Jack yet." Emmett complained.

"You know he could beat you right now." Rose replied with a smile.

"Not that it wouldn't be funny to watch." Jasper said.

"Probably not as funny as Bella beating him though." Everyone, except Emmett, laughed at that.

"That was pretty good wasn't it?" Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah it was great." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Well, sweetie, you did challenge her as a newborn. You had to know you were going to lose." Rose said.

"It still sucks. I got beat by Bella." Emmett sighed.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Alice shouted looking over at me again.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ask him." She said with a huge smile.

"Hey, Nate?" I looked over to where he was.

"Yes?" He looked curious.

"I was thinking, this was a change for me and it really helped. So, what if you went to Alaska with me and Jack?" I asked him.

"I would love to go back and visit with you. If memory serves me right, I believe I never met your whole family?" He asked.

"You didn't." I remembered now. Irina and Kate were gone at the time. I had stayed home. They were going to Paris because, like Alice they loved to shop. I did like to shop with them but, at the time, I just didn't feel like it. That was when I met Nate. "They'll love to meet you." I told him and smiled. He nodded back and smiled.

We spent the rest of the night just talking and having fun. I would miss living with them. It wasn't like my other family was horrible, they weren't. They were just different. There were definitely some similarities. I hadn't realized how much I had missed them. This was possibly the longest amount of time I have spent away from Irina and Kate. I needed to be back with them. Plus, I did want to introduce them to Jack. I think they will like him. At least, I hope they do. After everyone went to their rooms, Jack and I started to pack. Jack didn't have that much to pack. He decided to keep the house, just in case we ever wanted to come back and stay there. He had cleaned it out and brought what he wanted to keep over here. There were no big things that he had to move. So we wouldn't need to ship anything. Not everything he kept was over here, some he put into storage. I just had my clothes and other little things. We were going to be able to fit everything into the SUV we were driving. As we were packing, Nate came into our room.

"Are you sure you don't mind me tagging along?" He asked.

"No, definitely not. Where would you go if you weren't coming with us? Would you stay with Cullens?" I asked.

"Probably not. I feel like I'm intruding. I would go off on my own again." He replied.

"You have been on your own for too long. It's time you tried to be part of a family. The way I see it, you have two options. One, talk to Carlisle and Esme and see if you can stay with them. They will, of course say yes, as long as you agree with the diet. Two, come with us to Alaska and be part of that family. My sisters will love to meet you and get to know you. Carmen and Eleazar will also love to have a new family member. Your choice." I smiled.

"Those are my two choices?" He asked smiling back.

"You won't win a fight against her. I would pick one." Jack laughed and Nate joined in.

"Fine, I will go to Alaska with you and attempt the family lifestyle. I make no promises." He turned back to face me.

"Good. Are you packed?" I asked him with a triumphant grin on my face.

"Yes, I didn't have that much to start with. Nomads tend to travel light." He replied.

"And leaving in the morning is good with everyone?" I asked, looking at both Jack and Nate.

"Fine with me." Jack said and kissed my head.

"Perfect." Nate said and went back to his room.

"I think we're done." I said looking around the room.

"Good. We'll pack the car up tomorrow and then head to Alaska." Jack said as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Well thank you. I was so tired from all that packing. I was not going to be able to make it to bed." I sighed and sprawled out on the bed dramatically.

"I thought so." Jack laughed and I did too.

"I love you. This all happened very fast and..." I was then cut off.

"And nothing. It was fast but I'm glad. That just means more time with you. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I can't say it enough, I'm glad I met you." He gave me a smile and kissed me.

"Well if you're sure..." I trailed off.

"I am. Would I really go to Alaska with you if I didn't?" He asked.

"I guess not." I fake sighed and then started to laugh.

"I am excited for tomorrow." He said as he pulled me closer to him. We were now snuggling on the bed.

"Good. I am too." I said and gave him a quick peck. That was how we spent the night, curled up together.

The next morning we loaded all of our bags into the SUV. We said our goodbyes and promised we would come back soon. We also made them promise that they would come up and visit us soon.

The car ride was actually quite fun. I was driving. I had beat the boys at rock paper scissors, therefore I got to drive. We listened to music and talked the entire way. Nate explained what he had been up to before meeting up with Ava. Before we knew it, we were pulling up to the house. I had called Carmen and Eleazar yesterday and made sure all of this was ok with them. They agreed and were quite happy. I asked them to keep it from Kate and Irina. I wanted to surprise them. They laughed but still agreed. Lucky for me that Kate and Irina weren't home when I called. If they had been, they would have heard.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Carmen and Eleazar were standing on the porch. Kate and Irina soon joined them. That was when I saw another male vampire standing next to Kate. I didn't know him. Then, all of us got out and went up to the porch.

"What the hell?" Kate yelled as she hugged me.

"I wanted to surprise you." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Mission accomplished." She laughed and let go.

"You always were the rude one." Irina said with a smile.

"Please, like I could ever compare to you." I laughed and hugged her as well. She squeezed me back.

"Wait, you knew?" Irina said and turned to Carmen and Eleazar.

"Guilty." Carmen said with a giggle.

"She asked us not to tell you." Eleazar replied.

"We've missed you." Carmen said as she and Eleazar came to hug me.

"Why don't we continue this reunion inside." Eleazar said as he let go and we all followed him inside.

"So I see you've brought guests." Kate said.

"Yes and I see you have one as well." I smirked.

"Yes. I'd like to introduce you to Garrett. We're..." She said.

"Mates." I cut her off. She just smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Garrett." I said and smiled at him.

"So who are these lovely gentlemen?" Irina said and I noticed she was staring at Nate.

"Well this is Jack and Nate." I said and pointed to each. "Jack is my mate." I laughed. "Jack, this is my other family. That's Carmen, Eleazar, Irina and Kate." I pointed out to him.

"It's nice to meet you all." Jack said with his signature smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Carmen said and came up to hug him. Eleazar shook his hand. Irina smiled but was preoccupied with Nate. Kate also hugged him and Garrett shook his hand.

"I assume my room is still the same?" I asked.

"Of course." Kate replied.

"Tanya can be quite the drama queen when someone messes with her things." Irina said with a laugh.

"I think you're confusing me with you dear sister." I said and looked over to where she was. She just laughed in response. She and Nate were clearly meant for each other. They were already making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Why don't you bring in your things and unpack." Carmen suggested to me and Jack. "And Irina can show Nate to his room." She continued.

"Not like that's where he will stay." Kate muttered and everyone else laughed. Well, except for Irina and Nate. They both looked down in embarrassment.

"Wow. He already has her acting shy." I whispered to Kate, who laughed. Then a pillow hit my head and Irina laughed. I just mock glared at her.

"Get moving." Carmen said with a smile.

Jack and I went outside to get our things and were soon joined by Irina and Nate. They grabbed his things. Jack followed me to my, now our, room. Irina went off to show Nate to the guest room. I was guessing that would last about a week, tops.

"This is similar to your other room." Jack said as he set our stuff down.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" I had never realized the similarities before. The colors and the furniture positions were almost the same.

"I like it." Jack said. "Although, not as much as the cabin." Ha whispered to me as he came up behind me. He now had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We'll go back there soon." I smiled as he kissed my neck.

"Good." He said and I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Hey we're going hunting and I wanted to see if you would want to join us?" Kate asked, popping her head in the door.

"We'd love to." I said. I needed to hunt and so did Jack, based on his eyes. "Do you want me to go ask Irina and Nate?" I asked Kate.

"Sure." She then ran back downstairs as I went upstairs.

"Hey, we're going hunting and wanted to know..." I started. "Oh! Never mind." I was trying to keep myself from laughing.

"No we'll go." Irina said with a huge smile.

"You sure? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to stop the make-out session you had going on." A little giggle slipped out.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Do you want to go?" She turned and asked Nate.

"I'd love to. Besides, I have to try and get used to animals sooner or later." He smiled at her. He looked so happy. "I'll be downstairs." He gave her a peck and ran downstairs. I started to laugh.

"Again, shut up." Irina punched me in my arm. "But thank you." She whispered to me as she ran past me to head downstairs as well.

"You're welcome." I whispered back and went to join the was waiting for me downstairs as well. I went over to him and grabbed his hand as we ran out into the forest.

I couldn't believe this. We were now like the Cullens, a family of couples. I was glad that we all had someone. I realize now what I was missing even if that does sound like a cliché. Kate definitely deserved someone. Garrett seems really nice and perfect for her. I was so glad Irina found someone too. I thought she would never get over Laurent. We were all hoping it was just infatuation. I think Nate proves that it was. This all seemed so surreal. I never thought the Denali sisters would ever settle down. All I can say right now, stupid as it may sound, is thank you high school.

So there it is! Finally! I may cry! I know I said I would have this done a long time ago. Things, once again got hectic. I had a million papers due and tests. It was bad and when I did have free time I didn't feel like writing. So, for that, I apologize. PLEASe REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT (KIND AND CONSTRUCTIVE ONES ONLY PLEASE!)!


End file.
